Millennium Jump: Dangerous Affairs
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Post-war AU M Yaoi "After the war, Harry's backup plan backfires terribly, in Ancient Egypt he tries to survive as treason against the Pharaoh is afoot, magic goes awry, and sex-scandals are rampant... YB/HP.
1. Shattering Time

_R&R_

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it (gotta cover my ass here folks) YB/HP, Marik/Harry.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. superishHarry  
_

_"After the war, Harry decided grabbing a Time Turner for a do-over wasn't such a bad idea, but he went back a little to far . . . to the time of Ancient Egypt -in a different universe. Scandals break loose again, treason against the Pharaoh is afoot and Harry is once again, in the center of it all"_

_Romance/Drama...kinda plotless...so meh.  
_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

* * *

The silver time turner lay shattered in the sand by Harry's feet. He had grabbed the wrong one, he meant to grab the standard golden one off the shelf off the Department of Mysteries. He went to work as usual, using his entry key as an Unspeakable down at the Ministry to get into the experimental time turner vault. Harry Potter was a desperate man, he was expected to marry Ginny, have children and become the next _'Dumbledore' _but he didn't want any of that.  
He wanted Sirius Black back, he wanted all he lost in the war back and he wanted to grow old in peace. He may have _"won"_ the war, but at what cost? This was not a victory for him.

Now he stood in a hot sandy, near-windless desert. A wave of his wand-hand told him he had gone back thousands of years, he doubted he was even in his own universe anymore.

Harry wiped the sweat rolling down his temple and squinted at the shadowed things in the distance past the sand dunes.

_Pyramids._

That confirmed it, he was in Egypt, Ancient Egypt to be exact.

"If I remember my training I'll survive," breathed Harry, he began to sweat buckets beneath the Egyptian sun. Everybody who was still alive after the war was probably dead, Harry realized, well... not born yet, and probably in a different reality.

He ripped off the top of his robe and sweat rolled down his chest, he could barely breathe, he dropped to his knees and tried to recover the shattered time-turner.

"It's hopeless," he muttered to himself with a scowl.

He needed to find a village of some sort and find some fresh water, in the distance he could see the river Nile and shadowed figures bustling around - he needed shelter -and fast.

He was only seventeen, but he knew what he needed to do to survive.

Scrunching up his face in thought he tried to think back to his curse-breaking time with Bill Weasley, he did go to Egypt once, the root of all magick, but that was a long time ago.

All he could remember were the deformed skeletal corpses, gold-laden sarcophagus's and ancient hieroglyphics. He could read hieroglyphs which was one of the written languages of Egypt used for tombs and traditional purposes, though none of the knowledge was immediately useful to him.

He looked down at his attire, before he even attempted to get to the village he needed to blend in.

He stared self-consciously at his wand-arm, there was a thin scar that circled his wrist - like that of a cutter's. Harry got it from an accident down at Spell Development at the Ministry, his wand had been reduced to it's core and entered his very blood, his soul. It had coiled around his arm like a hot wire that was surged with pure magic that was melting into his flesh and scarring for life.  
Harry couldn't wield a wand anymore even if he wanted to, he had to use his wand-arm to cast spells and even his own Ba.

"Ba" of course, is a persons very own life-force, but Harry had only used it once or twice in his entire life, he tried to stay away from it, and with good reason. The ramifications of using one's own_ life-force_ don't really need to be explained.

Harry transfigured the robes in his hands to a white desert robe and slung it on, and did a quick cooling charm over his body. Sighing with relief he began his long trek to the village.

His robe had a gold band around his waistline and Harry made sure the upper-half of his robe showed his broad shoulders so he looked the part. He never pictured himself in plain white, but then again he never pictured himself thousands of years into the past.  
Harry was never good at transfiguration or conjuration of liquids, the last time he tried to conjure a glass of drinking water he made dirty salty sea-water.

Best not to risk it.

* * *

Everything in the modern world he knew was dead.

Harry detected swarms of magick and feelings as the village came into view. Sucking in a breath he concentrated on one step at a time, his tongue felt ready to shrivel up from dryness. His muscles felt weak, when he traveled back he wasn't in the best state to begin with. As an Unspeakable he'd been working late despite only just turning the legal age of seventeen. It was hard to believe the war was over, he did a ritual as old as time and summoned the horcrux's out infront of him and destroyed them in the heat of battle outside of Hogwarts. Many fought, many wounded, many died. The backup plan with the time-turner failed.

It was over.

The time turner was shattered, there was no going back -er . . . forwards?

Sigh.

"Weary traveler! Welcome to the Kingdom of the Pharaoh, Atem," greeted one of the guards outside of the village gate. Harry bowed his head respectfully at the identical spear-wielding guards.

"I-if you do not mind my asking, why are you out here guarding the slaves and simple people?" asked Harry in genuine interest, his voice was weak and raspy but the guards understood. From Harry's understanding of ancient history this was considered irregular.

"Our Pharaoh is kind, we are ordered to guard his people from, the Thief King," his eyes narrowed, the other guard grumbled.

Harry picked up on a lot of annoyance coming from the guards and fear...how odd.

"Who is this...Thief King?" coughed Harry, his throat began to ache but he ignored it, it was so hard to talk when suffering severe dehydration.

The guards looked surprised at this, they stared at Harry for a moment before one of them answered.

"You do not know of the King of Thieves? My! You must have come from very far to have not heard of him, all of Egypt trembles from him except our mighty Pharaoh!" he said, clutching his spear in a tighter hold as if the man would come from the sands at any given moment.

Harry found himself being reminded strongly of Voldemort. Grimly he noted there seemed to be evil lurking wherever you go, it simply doesn't end.

As he was about to amble through his body fell forwards, he simply couldn't go on. Quickly before he fell he conjored up a strong staff to support himself, the guards gasped.

"Sorcerer!" they yelled, grabbing their spears.

"Due to the law of the Pharaoh we must take suspicious foreigners in for questioning for allegance to the unfriendly nations, enemies or Thief King," snarled one guard, the other kept to his post while the other tied his hands behind his back with a rope. Harry held his head up proudly as he was marched through the village shamefully as if he were a criminal.

Harry felt the burning judgemental stares and the odd glare, _'Oh Merlin it feels like third year all over again!' _he thought dryly as he was knocked unconsious and carried to the Palace.

The palace _dungeons_ to be exact.

* * *

"My Pharaoh!" breathed one of the royal messangers, eyes wide. The gold-laden tanned man who sat on an impressive thrown stared down at him.

"There is a prisoner, a foreigner. . . a sorceror! He claims to be no danger to the people, but his power is immense and-" rambled the messanger boy. The Pharaoh raised a hand to silence him calmly.

"Bring him to me" he said, he could not hide his curiosity. The boy fumbled out and his royal court stood beside him, one of them smiling knowingly.

_A boy-sorceror?_ He frowned _This could either be great news or terrible news and may Ra help us all if he is truly that powerful. . ._

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPTERXXXX_

_Yeah this is just an excuse for me to write a war-hardened Harry x-over with yaoi smut... so shoot me :P_


	2. Treason

___R&R_  


**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it (gotta cover my ass here folks) YB/HP, Marik/Harry.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. HP/Thief HP/SK  
_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

* * *

He hissed out in pain as he came back into consciousness, his head was pounding. He was in a dark, cool tomb-like area.

They gave him water and the cell was quite cool so in a way it was relief. Harry could have just torn his way through the dungeon, but he had nowhere to go and he wasn't in any mood to take on the guards. Mumbling incomprehensibly as the offered water poured down his throat, he felt the strength in his body renew.

"The Pharaoh wishes to see you, no funny business," scowled a bald, tattooed man who opened the dungeon and grabbed him by his wrists. Harry's hands began to twitch violently as he pushed back the urge to deliver a spin-kick to his stomach and fight back. Gritting his teeth he decided to play along, he didn't have a place to go or a plan, trying vainly to regain control of his twitching hands he was pushed through large grand doors. His body fell to the floor on his knees, eyes narrowing at the ground he got up to his feet and stood tall and proud, his green eyes fearless as he stared up at the man on the throne.

There was a woman, an elderly man and a priest standing at the side of the throne, Harry's eyes trailed from his legs, rich clothing to his strict violet eyes that seemed to be judging him. Most people probably would have been shocked by his strange hair, but after years of being the Boy-Who-Lived in the wizarding world, he'd seen stranger.

"Sorcerer, who are you and what is your business here?" asked the man, his arms crossed. Harry bit his lip, what the hell was he supposed to say? _I'm a time traveling war vet wizard who stumbled into Egypt? _he doubted it would go down well.

"Pharaoh, I am Harry Potter and my arrival here was by complete accident. I was in battle and-" _make up a lie _"-the residual chaos magick transported me to the desert where I was practically dying before I stumbled into your kingdom" Harry bowed his head down out of respect. The Pharaoh stared down at the boy, he was fearless and those peculiar green eyes seemed to swim with knowledge beyond years and unspoken pain.

Squinting at him a little from his throne he saw a thin scar running from the bellow his right ear down his neck, he grimaced. Someone tried to slit his throat and failed miserably, he had a hunch that's what happened. The boy who called himself "Harry" had slight shadows beneath his eyes, his face was thin yet his body muscular and his hair reached his shoulders and went down his back in a careless way, like he'd just let it grow and stopped caring for his own physical well being.

He must have been telling the truth because it did look like he emerged straight from a battle.

With pity but caution he began to speak.

"I assume you have no contact with any family, or have an accessible home or anything to get by?" sighed the Pharaoh, Harry nodded his head sadly. He wanted to snipe at the man that he didn't need his pity, he could feel it coming off the man. Obviously the child had been surviving on his own for a long time, you could tell just from looking at him.

"In that case, you may stay in the Palace guest rooms on one condition," his eyes hardened, Harry looked at him curiously.

"You are to come when summoned, your skills in sorcery need to be tested, perhaps you can be a benefit to the kingdom, you will be kept under careful probationary watch," he said thoughtfully.

"My Pharaoh with all due respect, how can you trust this stranger? He could easily be working for_ him,_" scowled a brown haired priest who wielded a peculiar rod. Priest Seto was, of course referring to the Thief King.

"You have my word as a sorcerer that I am not working for your enemies," promised Harry, magick seemed to swirl around the room creating sharp gust of wind. There were numerous gasps at the bold oath, that could have magical repercussions if he was lying.

He was fine.

The boy wasn't lying.

"Mahado, take him the guest room," commanded Pharaoh Atem, Harry gave his thanks and let him be escorted down the elaborately and artfully decorated palace. He stared in barely concealed wonder, even the very air seemed ancient. Suddenly, he felt like one of the luckiest men alive, which was_ really _saying something! The walls were littered with skillfully engraved hieroglyphs of monsters and battles.

Harry read it absentmindedly as he was led through, he noted it told a story, of ancient Shadow Magick and a village being burned, thousands of people dying, twin kings...and something called Millennium Items. The story was captivating, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Mahado.

"Here is your room," he said, pursing his lips in slight disapproval of the Pharaoh's orders.

"Thank you," said Harry respectfully, the room was _gorgeous_.

* * *

**The Desert of Kul Elna:**

From the desert of the destroyed ghost town Kul Elna a man on a camel with many others roped behind him into a line he smirked, making his way through the desert. The air was hot as usual but he didn't mind, he rather liked the feel of the boggy Egyptian sun beating down on his naked tanned chest. He saw the Pharaoh's kingdom in the distance, chuckling darkly to himself. The Pharaoh had no idea what was coming to him, he was going to rob the most precious place to him.

The ultimate grave rob, the tomb of his father, Akhenamkhanen, but first he was going to spark the fear of Ra into him.

He was going to take his precious Mahado, but then he had a better idea, he'd kidnap the one everyone in the village had been talking about, the sorcerer, Harry Potter.

_Was he truly as powerful as they say? _he smirked, perhaps he could even get a ransom for him.

It would take a lot of skill to break into the royal palace though, but it was skill he possessed.

Posing as a merchant he rode through to the Pharaoh's kingdom, his shadow-cloaked red eyes glinting.

* * *

**The Royal Palace:**

It had only been a few weeks and Harry, despite being mysterious was generally liked, Mahado, Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem looked on at Harry who was practicing.

The boy was very skilled in the art of magick, and he was so in touch with his own soul it had merged with his own magick. Harry's practicing was always something worth watching, the boy's back was arched, his legs rooted straight and he slowly began to rise up and as he did a white burst of magick that was faintly glowing around his skin seemed to come even more alive. Around his back, the faint glow of white shot out to mimic a beautiful set of white angelic wings. Even if it was just an illusion or magick, it truly shown how beautiful a soul could be. It was very difficult to equate with the dangerous sorcerer.

Someone else was secretly watching him with narrowed curious eyes.

Harry was now elegantly bent forwards, his fingers brushing his feet, his surprising flexibility was something the marvel. When he was finished the glow slowly faded into many little small shining beads that faded into nothingness. He felt his magic flex and retreat back within him, like relaxing a muscle after strenuous activity.

Harry turned around when he heard Mahado clapping. His empathy-magick picked up on all three of them, but the mysterious dark fourth presence was unaccounted for. Harry decided to not call attention to it, it could be a guard for all he knew.

It didn't _feel _like it though.

Priest Seto, was usually a snarky disagreeable man, but he was rather proud to give Harry his own DiaDhank.

"Thank you," Harry had a strange respect for Seto, it was a different type of respect. Sure he was good to Mahado, Isis, Pharaoh Atem and the others but the two men held the same bitter outlook on the world. Oddly though, when their backs were turned he'd catch himself blushing, something he considered himself too old for.

His respect for Seto slowly grew into a mild attraction, he noticed everything about him, he knew his admiration had grown to the point it lapsed into a silly little crush.

Harry was pretty sure Pharaoh Atem noticed,_ nothing _got past that guy. Flushing with pride he let Seto put the DiaDhank over his lower arm, he resisted the urge to react as he felt his soft fingers around his skin.

Afterwords Harry was humming happily as he made his way back to his room, his hand running over the wall's hieroglyphs. A slight blush on his face as he hummed, he still felt the presence watching him.

He sank into his soft Egyptian bed, his hair flowing out as he stared at the ceiling.

All of a sudden, he went blind, something covered his eyes and his world went black. Immediately his paranoia-level hit the roof, he flipped into '_war-mode'_ he sprang off the bed and assumed fighting position, his ears listened out for the slightest noise. It was just like when he was fighting the Death Eaters who wore invisibility cloaks and used invisibility charm or when he got hit with a temporary blinding charm.

He sensed a sharp amount of magick approaching from behind, swiftly he turned around and aimed a surprise high kick, usually that would have hit a person right in the face or up the jaw. Harry heard a sharp grunt of pain, legs were quickly bound together and for some reason his wand-arm magick wouldn't combat it.

He would have tried to aim a spell for whoever was there but he didn't know where the aim, he was about the scream out for the guards. His violently shuddering and fighting body was bound even tighter by strange shadow-shackles. He was gagged silent and his body was moved.

* * *

With a smirk as he rode to the tomb of the Pharaoh's father, the kidnapped sorcerer on the same camel as him, to make sure he didn't try to wriggle away. Thief Bakura rode them to the pyramid he intended to loot.

"Little annoying Sorcerer, I'm going to loot the bastard who burned my village down," he singsonged "-and then claim ransom for you," he laughed, his sharp teeth showing.

Harry's body stopped twitching, he guessed this was the King of Thieves. He wondered what he looked like, he wondered where the Hell he was, and his gut froze when he heard of what the tomb robber planned to do. Not only was it disgraceful to the dead but-

_'Shit, I've actually been kidnapped' _it set in.

"Stop trying to escape you little pest!" snapped the Thief as Harry began trying to cough out the gag and wriggle out of the shadow-binds.

Harry was surprised when the blindfold was ripped off and the ankle bind. Hopping off the camel he grabbed Harry and broke through the pyramid and began wading through the system.

"Obviously, brat, you can't stay still so you may as well witness the desecration of the _'Mighty Pharaoh_'" cackled Thief Bakura, who brushed off the burning stare of the sorcerer. Harry stared at the spiky mass of dirty white hair that was uncared for and reached past his shoulders, then at the deeply tanned brown skin.

He stared at the layers of gold he wore, obviously stolen and looked _very_ heavy.

_'A little overdressed aren't we?'_ he thought dryly, then his eyes trailed down, he was utterly shirtless '_Okay maybe not. . .'_ he thought flushing. He had a solid set of abs earned from years of hard labor and fighting, he was covered waist-down with the finest silks and golden belts.

Despite all his grueling years, he still blushed like a school-girl (which Isis and Pharaoh Atem found_ incredibly_ amusing).

Harry was dragged the to the final door to the entrance of the tomb, Harry saw the lessons with curse breaker Bill Weasley flash before his eyes. He noticed a white powder on the door that the Thief approached. Harry wasn't sure why but he yanked the gag down after much struggling and shouted at the Thief.

"**GET BACK!**" he screamed, the Thief stopped in his tracks and raised a brow at him.

"T-the door it...it..." stuttered out Harry as he gasped for breath. Thief Bakura didn't know why he bothered to hear the brat out, but he was glad he did.

"Poison...don't go near it...you'll kill us both!" he cried, eyes widening Thief Bakura finally noticed the white poisonous powder that got into your lungs if even the tiniest breeze disturbed it. The powder killed you slowly and painfully and Harry recognized it immediately. The powder coated the hieroglyphics which roughly translated as "If You're Reading This, You Are Dying" it was this particular Pharaoh's curse. It was a rather sarcastic little quip, very suited to the pharaoh buried there.

"Well you were actually useful," blinked Thief Bakura, who yanked his wrist once more by his sensitive wand-arm, Harry resisted the urge to wince at his iron-grip.

Thief Bakura grinned and shot a clear hole into the wall using a conjured beast which left as quickly as it had came.

"If the front entrance doesn't work, make your own..." snorted the Tomb Robber. Harry was slung into the tomb and landed painfully against the sarcophagus. His back clicked painfully, he grunted in pain.

Quickly he began looting the place dry while Harry lay in pain, trying weakly to get the shadow-shackles off his wrists.

"Now all that's left is the..." he trailed off a moment and moved down to Harry "-the sarcophagus itself," he breathed, a maniacal look in his eyes. Harry gulped as the older, leaner body leaned over him to tighten the shackles before he dragged the sarcophagus out.

_For the love of all that's holy please get off me! _he thought desperately, his eyes on nothing but the figure from the collar-down. Thief Bakura was oblivious of it, _or_ pretended to be.

_**"Robbery! Treason!"**_ screamed a voice, several guards and the Pharaoh Atem himself was scowling at the scene, to them it looked like Harry left without a fight, the way he was pushed against the sarcophagus of his father with the Thief Bakura all over his body which covered up the fact he was shackled. Harry slowly stared up from his abdomen to his hollow red-blue eyes, he realized they were nose-to-nose. His empathy skills picked up on mad rushes of adrenaline and pure loathing. His eyes slid over to the guards and Pharaoh who approached angrily.

_'Merlin this looks SO bad, this isn't what it looks like, why do I always get myself into these situations,' _he thought, but he couldn't bring out any words, his cheeks began to burn, he gulped.

Harry was yanked off the sarcophagus and dragged through the shadows. When he opened his eyes he found himself slung over a camel which was riding through the desert so fast he had to claw to the hump.

Harry groaned into the camel, the Pharaoh Atem has the totally wrong idea, now he's probably as wanted as the Thief King and he was pretty sure it would turn into a scandal that the Pharaoh's "adoptive" brother of the sorts was "canoodling" with the enemy whilst desecrating the grave of his father. They probably wouldn't pay the ransom fee because of it too...

"_Whats going to happen to me?_" asked Harry, his bitter mind already assuming the worst.

He recieved no answer.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPTERXXX_

_Wow, now because Atem has the totally wrong idea it looks like Harry's boned (and not in a good way!) Forgive the tasteless, cheesy pun XD  
_


	3. Ecbolada

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP, Marik/Harry.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic._

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

Harry lay curled up in a ball, he'd been taken to an abandoned burned village and led down blindfolded through an underground catacomb. When the blindfold was removed Harry almost keeled over in shock, the dark cool place was filled to the brim with treasure, gold, coins and just about everything a Thief could dream of, even the finest wines only the rich could afford.  
Thief Bakura didn't worry about Harry stealing it, it's not as if his robes had any pockets anyway, besides, nobody dare steal from him. A lot of the things in the stash of gold also looked illegal, undoubtedly for the Black Market. Some of the things even looked imported.  
On the other side of a small mountain of gold was a bed where Thief Bakura slept, Harry settled for transfiguring his own blankets and putting a softening charm on the floor, that was enough for him. His DiaDhank was taken and tossed upon a pile of golden figurines to stop him summoning monsters.

Despite his body being rebound up again, he settled into an uneasy slumber. Harry's entire body felt like it was in pain, he knew it wasn't entirely his pain, but it was Thief Bakura's. Disappointment, anger, regret and the most powerful amount of loathing invaded Harry's body. He began to shiver violently as his own nightmares and feelings began to come into play and try to fight off Bakura's. The man had an overpowering personality, Harry felt his own bitter memories resurface.

_The animated corpse of an aged old wizard staggered to him "Dumbledore Lives Again!" Voldemort cackled._

Harry began to violently convulse, it was obvious he was holding in his screams.

Harry's body stopped convulsing a while later and merely shuddered in quiet horror. The Thief leaned over the pile of money and continued to stare at the shaking teen, rasping out disturbing snippets of his mental Hell.

He slunk back into his bed and ignored the whispery hisses of pain the best he could. He was starting to wonder if hostages were more trouble in the long run. Pulling the soft covers over him he began to fall into peaceful slumber, secure in the knowledge that Harry was firmly tied up and he'd bagged a large amount of loot that day.

* * *

Harry groaned in agony as he woke up that morning, he noticed his shadow-cuffs had been loosened just a tiny bit. His muscles felt awkward and stiff, his chest was in tremendous pain. He knew why he was in so much pain, he was suffering the magical repercussions of _'helping' _the Thief yesterday. A couple of weeks ago he took a fairly powerful magical oath that he was not and could not work for his enemies. Yesterday when he warned the Thief of the poisonous powder he had helped him and now he paying the price. He tried to think of High Priest Seto, if he was as smart as Harry idolized him for, he'd be talking some sense into the Pharaoh. Despite him accidentally breaking his oath, Priest Seto knew Harry would never seriously do anything to harm Atem or his kingdom.

Harry's vision began to blur, he could smell his own blood. Faintly he could make out the sound of the other man coming closer. He tried to talk but ended up coughing, his throat began to ache in pain. Whilst the oath he broke wasn't as serious as an Unbreakable Oath it would forever brand him as a traitor.

He felt ready to fall unconscious, he was commanded to shut up and stop coughing, his cheek stung from being hit. Harry was in so much pain it didn't compute, he was thankful his body was leaning against the wall of the catacomb or he would have fallen to the ground head-first.

He flinched and mumbled incomprehensibly in confusion as Thief Bakura held his jaw and tipped Harry's head back. He suddenly was distracted from his pain as a sweet, fruity yet stinging liquid was poured down his throat. It was ancient Ecbolada wine, it was quite strong, one of the strongest wines out there that was actually forbidden to newly wed brides.

Harry swallowed it down and was thankful that it wasn't poison. His pain felt numbed somehow, he gasped for breath when the Thief let go of his jaw and stopped pouring wine down his throat.

He brought his head back forwards and opened his bleary eyes at the man. His tongue burned pleasurably, but he was confused as to why the Thief would give him wine.

"That should shut your damn screaming" it was obvious at this point that he had a severe headache, and it was useless gagging Harry because after a while he literally spat out the gag like a bad piece of food -a skill he learned from capture in war.

Thief Bakura was quite confused as to why the teen's chest was bleeding or why he suddenly was overcome with pain. All of a sudden a dark toothy smirk followed by a cruel laugh surprised Harry.

_Why is he laughing? _wondered Harry who was stuck in a comfortable tipsy numbness.

"Let me guess, you took a loyalty to the Pharaoh that you broke yesterday?" he grinned, Harry rolled his eyes at this. Anybody stupid enough to swear loyalty to Atem deserved pain in the Thief's eyes. All of his closest had to take loyalty oaths to his knowledge.

"Close" _but no dice _Harry silently added, his rapidly heating body rested against the cool walls of the underground catacomb. He yelped when the top half of his bloodied robe was yanked down to show the upper half of his chest. Wiping the blood from his chest with a piece of cloth he tossed carelessly to the side he read the hieroglyphs off his chest. Harry tensed up and struggled against the binds, he felt the skin of his wrist burn up from repeatedly rubbing the shackles as he tried

"Hm _'Oath Breaker'_? Looks like I was right" smirked Thief Bakura, Harry flushed and glared though it was hard trying to concentrate on one particular spot. The cooling charm on his body seemed to be fading. Harry bore words _'Oath Breaker' _on his chest written in hieroglyph form to show he had broken a magical promise.

"I took an oath but not an oath swearing loyalty to him, just one saying I wasn't working for the enemy, namely_ you_" and then he hiccuped, the wine was stronger then he originally thought. Drunkenness was considered funny in Ancient Egypt and something about the '_mighty sorcerer_' hiccuping drunkenly at his mercy was incredibly amusing.

Harry tried vainly to put his robe up back on but his shackles made it incredibly hard, he glared at the man laughing at him.

"Just because you like prancing around in your half robelessness doesn't mean I do" snapped Harry, he stopped in his tracks, he suddenly flushed. He didn't mean for it to come out that way, he reasoned the Ecbolada had gotten to him. The Thief finally stopped laughing patronizingly and helped himself to the wine pouch, barely regarding Harry's words. All of a sudden he stopped his vigorous drinking and stared at Harry who finally -awkwardly- managed to put his robe back on properly.

"Robelessness!?" he snorted in utter disbelief as it finally set in.

"Am I distracting to you?" he laughed, rather drunkenly when he was on a second wine pouch, Harry glanced down at his chiseled figure and shrugged. Harry blearily stared at him, then he smiled deviously when he realized perhaps the kidnapper was drunk enough to persuade.

"How about you come a little closer and undo the chains" he coaxed, the other man stopped laughing and made his way over to Harry.

"I may be drunk Sorcerer, but not that drunk" he hissed. The Thief noted how his skin was lightly tanned but an incredibly lighter shade of brown. It was sun-kissed, it was fairly obvious he was foreign and he was coated in and smelled of his own blood. It seemed fitting that he be covered in his own blood. He was like a grim picture of art. Harry looked like the type to keep on fighting, constantly fighting. He could tell from his thin face yet muscular figure, the way he held himself and the eyes swimming with experience, bitterness and loathing.

Harry finally noticed the long thin scar running bellow his eye on the left side of his face, it flicked out twice. Harry tilted his head, at least he wasn't the only one with scars.

"You best have rested up, we leave tonight" he said, wiping his wine-stained lips.

Harry looked up at his kidnapper with mild fear flashing in his eyes briefly.

"Leave? Where? Why?" asked Harry, he didn't know what time it was due to the fact they were underground. Tossing the wine pouch aside he took the binds off Harry's ankles and dragged him up by the collar of his robe. Harry glared at him, he didn't receive an immediate answer.

Harry scowled when he was dragged out of the catacomb and was on the surface of Kul Elna. He shuddered violently, he looked fairly ill as he was hocked onto the Thief's camel. The other string of camels attached to it held empty bags for loot and plenty of supplies to survive in the desert strapped on to the sides. It was still night, the black skies were littered with shining stars that followed them as they rode through the deserted village into the desert. The temperature seemed to cool at night when the sun was down and the moon was out.

"Why does this place reek off death and evil?" asked Harry deadpan, staring past the camel's hump at the back of the Thief King Bakura.

He didn't expect an answer from him, the man rarely bothered humoring him with answers.

"Well my people met their gruesome ends here but their souls are very much alive" breathed the man. Harry remembered yesterday when he was dragged to the tomb and he was told _'I'm going to loot the bastard who burned my village down' _he looked around. So this was his former home...

**Horrible.**

"Where are we going?" asked Harry again, he brought his bound wrists together and even tried chewing and biting at them. Normally he would have been able to burst through shackles quite easily, but these were made of Shadows that were powerfully suppressing his magick.

_"I'm _going to raid the few untouched tombs of Khanenad" he clarified that it would just be him raiding the tomb if he found a place to dump his prisoner. The Khanenad tombs were just south of Kharim.

"You have to come with me because you'd probably starve to death slowly with nobody to ever find you" stated Thief Bakura flatly "-and a dead hostage is of no use to me"

Harry sighed, he really wished he could use his wand arm.

"Thousands of dead spirits hang off your soul" he muttered under his breath, his emerald eyes narrowed as the string of camels ambled through the desert. The one Thief Bakura and Harry shared suddenly stopped. The Thief's head slowly turned and looked at him seriously, Harry noted his eyes seemed more red then blue.

"You can feel that?" he asked quietly, could the boy sense his own Ka? The monster, Diabound that the thousands vengeful spirits of Kul Elna gifted him with?

Harry shied back from his piercing look but nodded, he detected a great darkness inside of him, a mad beastly anger that he used to be able to relate to. It made him want to vomit, he glanced away from the man who noticed this and laughed bitterly.

"_**I repulse you don't I?**_" he snarled, the camel began to move and Harry bit back a shudder at the man's harsh tone. He felt minor flashbacks, of an angry Vernon Dursley who'd speak to him like that, Voldemort during battle or Ron when he refused to marry Ginny. He shook his head of the memories and also as a '_no' _in response the Thief who didn't notice it.

"-And I bet, your precious Pharaoh has regaled you with tales of the 'Evil Bastard Thief'" he smirked, Harry stared at the man. He began to wonder if he was truly utterly insane, he was at the mercy of a mad man. Joy.

Harry gulped back the saliva in his throat and made an effort to look him in eye. He nodded in affirmation, not trusting his voice at that moment.

"Bet your precious Pharaoh who can do no wrong never told you, how he brought down my entire village?" Harry smelt the Ecbolada rolling off his breath at this point. He realized the man was slightly drunk but hid it better then he did.

Harry found it hard to believe Pharaoh Atem would do something like that, a man who prided himself on his nobility and sense of justice. Then his mind flashed the inscriptions splashed over the palace walls that told the story of a burning village, but it was not Atem's fault. The wall's of the palace told a different story, was it possible the Thief King had it wrong? Or was the palace coated in lies?

Harry was told of how the he, the Thief, was the only survivor.

Harry knew that feeling.

"-And he calls _me_ evil!" cackled the Thief drunkenly referring to Atem, as he held a pouch of wine to his mouth once more as they crossed acres of dry cool sand.

"I repulse you -right? I'm evil, am I not? They say I have been evil since birth, I'm a legend that scares small children!" he chuckled as he wiped his lips and strapped the wine pouch onto the side of the camel.

Harry stared at him, the Thief turned his back to him again.

"I believe no man is born evil" said Harry softly, his eyes staring at the shackles in thought. He was obviously thinking of Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle, who was so similar to him it was creepy. Even _he_ wasn't born evil. Thief Bakura glanced at the boy who made the curious statement, shrugged and looked on ahead.

_Talk about 'Stockholm Syndrome' _thought the empath, Harry, dryly.

* * *

**Kingdom of Atem: Royal Palace**

"Pharaoh please! He would not work against you, the simple fact that you walked in on him in an unfortunate position is no reason to assume such foolish things!" barked the High Priest Seto at Pharaoh Atem. Priest Seto was trying desperately to talk some sense into the stubborn Pharaoh who was angry at the desecration of his father's tomb.

This anger was understandable, but Priest Seto found it incredibly hard to believe the boy who he knew to hold a small flame of affection for him would desecrate the tomb of a former Pharaoh on purpose.

"Even if he's broken his oath now, it was valid when he came to you with it and he was not immediately branded as an oath-breaker, surely, that must mean something!" pleaded Seto rather desperately at this point. When Harry came to them he was kind hearted, and later on he even took the time out of his day to heal the slaves with his powers of sorcery. Seto was trying to persuade the Pharaoh to pay the Thief the ransom he would undoubtedly hold Harry for, and try to find him.

"He's probably off with that bastard-Thief, likely pounding him against a sarcophagus" snarled Atem, his eyes still raw with anger at the scene playing in his mind over and over. The village which had been warned of the sorcerer was buzzing with the gossip of Atem's adopted son, sleeping with the enemy.

Seto sighed, he had a long day ahead of him and he could only hope Harry was alright. Even if Harry did break his oath, he was sure the conniving Thief probably tricked him into breaking, and if...no... _when _they got Harry back the brand of _Oath-Breaker_ would get him put to death for treason! That was the type of sick thing the King of Thieves would do after getting ransom for him, thought Seto darkly.

* * *

**South Kharim Border:**

Thief Bakura didn't know why he espoused the strange rant, but something about the boy's actions had the ability to rile up emotion inside of him, and the Ecbolada had loosened his tongue. After half of the night had passed they reached the border of South Kharim. Posing again as merchants they crossed the border and went the back of run down buildings, tied the camels up and set up quick defensive shadow spells around the vicinity.

Uncomfortably he realized there was no bed or anything, he was used to harsh conditions though and though he couldn't care less about the prisoner even he seemed used to less-then-luxurious sleeping conditions. Thief Bakura stared at him a little more though, once you got past the shocking green of his eyes you saw the gray that hung beneath them ready to turn black if he didn't get enough sleep. He really did not look like he slept well. At all. He was just as tired as the Thief if not, more.

"If you undo the shackle for just a moment, a flick of my wrist can make sure we don't sleep on the floor tonight" coaxed Harry gently, it was still dark and the stars were visible through the dilapidated roof of the abandoned building.

The Thief stared at him cautiously, grunting affirmatively he undid the shackles but held Harry firmly by his shoulders looking ready to slit his throat at any moment.

Harry stretched his arms out and let the warmth flow through, the scar encircling the wrist of his left arm. A shoot of white shot from his hands after deep concentration and two lavish beds that looked extremely out of place in the building appeared. Immediately he felt the shackles come up and his magick uncomfortably forced tightly inside of him, repressed once more. He glared at the ungrateful Thief and crawled into one of the beds, the other man slowly getting to his.

Tommorow he planned the raid Khanenad and he wasn't sure whether he should take the Sorcerer with him or not.

_This has to be the bed of the God's _he thought blearily as he was about to fall asleep, the bed had to be the most comfortable he'd ever slept on. It soothed his pounding headache and tired muscles.

_The sorcerer just may be more useful then I thought_ he grinned as he fell asleep that night, the large amounts of wine helped ease him to sleep. He needed all the rest he could get for the raid.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_R&R poor Harry always gets forced into things...  
_


	4. The Band of Thieves

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Le Smut to come as promised..but not yet, it'll be creeping up in the chapters that follow :D *dances* YAY_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

Harry was literally stuffed inside of a sack, with many uncomfortable golden figurines jabbing into him, his knees were drawn into his chest and he simply waited for Thief Bakura to return from his raid, right outside the pyramid. If he had ran, he'd have nowhere to go and without the aid of magick he'd surely die out there in the desert.

Harry heard the sounds of men screaming, monsters angrily tearing into people, Harry took a peek out and saw Thief Bakura running out of the pyramid with a maniacal grin on his face, treasure laced all over his body, covered in considerably more gold then before. Guards had caught him raiding the tomb and were suffering at the hands of Thief Bakura's monsters.

Harry's eyes narrowed when he saw one man sneaking behind Thief Bakura.

Without taking a second thought, his war-instincts kicked in, jumping out of his hiding place into the hot sweltering sun, he ignored the camels jumping in surprise.

He came behind the guard sneaking up on the Thief and threw his hands over the man's head, his shackles began to strangle the man, who began gasping out for breath. Thief Bakura turned around so fast he almost got whiplash, he saw a knife in the sand, on the ground. Someone had tried to come up behind him, he looked up from the ground slowly to see Harry strangling a guard from behind, who was getting suffocated. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body about to fall limp in Harry's grip, but quickly held his head from his chin and held his shoulder to keep the body up.

With all of his strength he twisted the head violently to the left, the loud unnatural sound of a bone completely braking made Thief Bakura wince and cringe.

Harry pushed the body to the sand ground and stared at Thief Bakura, who never expected to see such violence from his hostage.

He just witnessed him snap the neck of a man, killing him instantly when the suffocation began to send him unconscious. Thief Bakura glanced at the guard's knife on the ground, for some reason, his prisoner saved him.

Harry suddenly snapped back into his regular demeanor, and walked to Thief Bakura's side.

"You forgot to bind my ankles when you shoved me in the sack" said Harry dryly "-and it's a good thing you did or you'd be dead" he finished.

_Why did the idiot save me? Why didn't he run off? _wondered a slightly irate and confused Thief Bakura.

"We should probably get away before the rest of the Pharaoh's men get word of it" said Harry, Thief Bakura stared at him.

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered, hocking himself on the camel and pulling Harry up with him. Harry didn't reply, he just clung to the hump of the camel and breathed heavily. It had been a while since he killed a man, and it felt odd.

They rode out into the empty desert again, only this time the wind was picking up and the sand began to fly into the air.

"Sandstorm!" choked out the Tomb Robber.

Harry opted to cling onto the man infront rather then the hump of the camel, the shackles did not allow him to put his arms around the man's lower stomach so he had to grip tightly on his shoulders. Thief Bakura showed no sign of discomfort or irritation, he glanced back momentarily though in surprise.

Thief Bakura was able to keep one hand on the rein of the camel and another protecting his eyes from the sand, Harry could not protect his closely shackled hands without risking falling off the camel.

Harry was surprised when the heavy sandy air disappeared, he was quite literally blanketed from it. Thief Bakura had reached into a side-bag of supplies strapped next to the loot and put on a hooded cloak, not that it would do much good as the wind pushed the hood down, but the rest of the cloak had draped completely over Harry though and sheltered him from the sandstorm.

Harry burrowed himself into the man's tensing back, he held the cloak still to hide his body.

It seemed like an eternity before they rode out the storm, Harry didn't know how long he'd been holding on but when the cloak came off he was greeted by a strange cave-like place.

"It's over, you can get off now" said the Thief dryly, Harry didn't immediately.

"Where are we?" he croaked out, he hadn't been taken to this place before and inside the cave were people.

"You really don't know when to keep quiet do you?" snapped Thief Bakura, he knew he didn't owe Harry an explanation but he couldn't put up with his constant relentless asking.

"If you must know, brat--" he began, Harry wished the man would just call him by his name and stop talking down to him as if he were a child.

"-the 'raid' was just to warn the Pharaoh, we're going back to his kingdom, and finish off Akhenamkhanen, though evidently it takes more then one person" smirked Thief Bakura.

Harry immediately called out Thief Bakura on his lie.

"No! What sense does that make? If you think I'm that stupid then I'm honestly offended! You did that little stupid raid so the Pharaoh would start looking for you in the wrong place, so he wouldn't expect you to immediately strike back Akhenamkhanen's tomb, it's so transparent, any battle-tactician who knows there stuff could guess that!" snapped back Harry who felt like his intelligence was being insulted.

Thief Bakura blinked in utter surprise.

"Well the Pharaoh is no battle tactician" shrugged the Thief King who wasn't too worried either way, though the boy was extremely intelligent and powerful, among other things -that he tried not to let his mind linger on.

"-Eh, boss is back" said a sleazy voice as they entered the cave.

"-About Ra-damn time to" coughed out another. Harry immediately thought one thing: _cronies._

"Oh! Get us a present did you? We're touched!" snickered a third, who had obviously taken to much from the wine pouch, the third was looking at Harry looking slightly hungrily.

Harry really wanted to punch him.

"Touch him, and he will snap your neck before I" said the Thief dryly, glancing at Harry, who noticed that in a way he was giving Harry permission to harm them should they bother him... it was obvious he didn't care about their health. They were just numbers, cronies, lackeys, spare-hands, fellow criminals who only worked with the Thief because the Thief paid their price.

There were four of them though wearing plain thin garbs, they appeared to be playing an ancient game, gambling with one another. The one that was silent glanced at Harry, then at the Thief, smirked and muttered something to the other sat beside him.

"-How much you want to bet Zammhad, the boy is why the Thief took his time coming?" he said in a low voice. The other known as Zammhad snickered.

"Heru, I'd bet my bet my Ka on it", Ka, being the _soul _itself.

The other two, Seth and Ramun rolled their eyes at the two and resumed playing their form of chess.

Harry sighed and was pushed into a seat in the far corner, as the Thief approached his fellow bandits. The cave was lit only by the sun streaming in and a single melting candle. The Thief began talking through his all-out-raid plan and Harry's empathy began to pick up an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was much like the feeling he got after the final battle, then when the Thief approached him his stomach gave an uncomfortable flip, he felt like things were not going to end well for the bandits. For some reason that bothered him, as long as he was with them they all shared the same fate.

Priest Seto may or may not be on Atem's side, he couldn't be sure, so running into his arms wouldn't do much good even if he did manage to escape and somehow survive in the desert with his magical binds.

Harry's eyes fell shut a moment, his breathing evening out.

_He was just so tired of it all. The fighting, the running, the hiding..._

He was pulled up, his body standing upright on his feet, standing up straight.

"-Is he sleeping whilst standing up?" snorted Heru in disbelief, the Thief blinked and smiled slightly, almost laughing himself.

"Yes, he is" his voice filled with trace amount of amusement, he poked the boy sharply -but only after taking a few paces back. Harry practically leaped out of his skin causing the others the laugh at his expense, though he looked positively ready to attack.

"Calm down" snapped Zammhad after a moment. Harry shot him a blood-thirsty look that made the man flinch slightly.

"Why isn't he gagged?" asked Ramun, which seemed like a standard procedure for hostages -unless the rumors were true about the two.

"Believe me I've tried, brat keeps managing to spit it out though...somehow" it was evident that the Thief was rather worn out by it.

"Feel free to try gagging me again and by the time I'm done with you, shackles or no you_ will_ be half a man" smiled Harry sweetly when Ramun looked ready to approach, he quickly backed away from the threat, as he was rather fond of his genitalia and from the look on Harry's face he looked totally serious.

Harry's stomach hurt painfully from not eating, he was sure the Thief's did also but both of them hid it well, Seth had managed to get a fire going as the evening turned cool. They didn't need the heat for warmth, they needed it to cook their meat, it was recognizably a large chicken. Despite them being poor scoundrels, due to how much they stole an dealed they were able to live like kings, feast like kings and spend like kings.

Harry was tossed a leg of chicken, he stared at the Thief King with a raised eyebrow.

"-like I said, a dead hostage is of no use to me, so shut your maze-hole and eat" snapped the Thief at the expression on his face.

Harry gave him a withering look, it scared the others into silence, but the Thief returned his look with equal venom.

"Tomorrow, we set off back to Kul Elna for preparations" yawned the Thief King, he dragged Harry deeper into the cave to curl up and sleep, frankly he didn't trust the others with the hostage. The Thief didn't bother shackling Harry's feet, he knew Harry didn't know the way to any civilization that would accept him.

The others shared a look and began to set up a rough sleeping area near the cave exit, further from them.

"As long as I'm with you people, we share the same fate, _great_" groaned Harry with sarcasm rolling off his tongue, it echoed throughout the cave, and there seemed to be something ominous about how it was said -like he was expecting a negative outcome. Thief Bakura shuddered, he didn't want to think of the possibility of failure, most would say this man was fearless -but he wasn't.

He was completely afraid of failure, because his harsh life had taught him one thing:

Failure is not an option. If you failed then everything goes down the tube, people die or get injured and one must start from scratch -and the Thief was _not _known for his patience.

He didn't want to think about it -no he _couldn't _or he wouldn't get any sleep that night. The other bandits seemed to be a little shaken by the idea of it not working out, but they didn't show it. Harry's stomach began to twist, he was awake with his eyes shut, he knew three things.

Number one, he wanted a bath and a desperate change of robe.

Number two, he really didn't want to hurt Atem or Priest Set.

Number three, he wanted a peaceful life.

Harry wanted the familiar uneasy feeling in his stomach to go away but it wouldn't, it was too much like the feeling before the final battle. He was able to brush off the uncomfortable feelings projected by the other bandits, but Thief Bakura just had an overpowering personality. Harry felt the beastly rage throbbing inside of his soul, like what he had felt after Sirius's death that was released when he had finally killed Voldemort.

But he had been left empty, like a dementor placed it's lipless mouth over his and sucked his soul from his bones, his existence felt pointless. Everyday he refused Ginerva Weasley's proposals of marriage -and many others, every day he came into the Ministry like a walking corpse, did his job, then went back to Grimmauld to sleep.

He was expected to become Hogwart's new headmaster, the next runner up for Minister of Magic and head of the Wizengamot and be the next Albus Dumbledore.

He did not feel fulfilled by any of these ideas at all, the fact he had to bury all of his friends, uncover traitors whilst wading his way through a corpse-laden river of blood to get to Voldemort -the one who cursed him since birth. When he died, the scar disappeared from his forehead, but the memories of war were still there. His life in Egypt seemed happier though, he began to think that perhaps it was his calling, though now he was a kidnapped hostage in the hands of one of the most feared legends of Egypt. He didn't seem evil, at least not to Harry, dark, yes, misguided? Yes, but certainly not evil.

The candle was put out as was the fire, the cave was completely dark save for the moonlight streaming in, Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared at Thief Bakura who was settled into an uneasy slumber, the other bandits had curled up against cushy sacks of loot to sleep but the Thief just fell asleep on the hard ground -like Harry did.

Thief Bakura's beastly anger was constantly refueled by the thousands of spirits of Kul Elna that refused to leave the only survivor. None of them allowing the other to move on, if Thief Bakura kept that up he'd become a demon-slave to his own rage. Harry knew what it was like to be more-or-less the only one left and the sick similarities he began to feel made his eyes go slightly moist. This _had _to be his calling, he couldn't allow things to end this way, even if it did somehow change the course of history. He took off the first layer of his robes and rolled it into a soft cushy ball, blindly he crawled around in the darkness with only the faint moonlight to guide him.

Hesitantly he placed his hand in the Thief King's hair, he grimaced in disgust, his fingers were immediately caught in his thickly knotted hair and grime.

_Did he not take care of himself at all?_ he sighed and gently lifted up his head and prayed to Ra he didn't wake him up. Harry just felt slight pity for him, the grown man, the leader of the band of thieves sleeping on the floor, like he had for many years in the cupboard under the stairs.

He slid the ball of robes under his head as a makeshift pillow, he awkwardly set the man's head down on it.

Harry took great care in prying his fingers from the mass of gray-white hair without breaking a knot painfully which would wake him up. Thief Bakura let out a small comfortable smile in his sleep as he felt his head lean against something soft as opposed to the stone floor.

Harry crawled back to his own corner, without his over-robe he was slightly colder, all he had was a loose bloodied under-vest, his wrists ached and he pulled his knees to his chest. It was colder, uncomfortable and very dark but Harry was used to it.

He glanced at the bandits and tried to settle his stomach, he looked at Thief Bakura and tried not see himself in the man.

_"__It's not fair" _mumbled Harry softly through the light snoring. It wasn't fair that people had to die, and he had an unsettling feeling that they would -unless he could somehow put a stop to the warfare...somehow.

How could he set free Thief Bakura from the spirits of Kul Elna? How could he avenge them without causing death? How could he get the Pharaoh to see he wasn't on anyone's side? Harry curled up and tried to sleep as the questions swam around in his mind for the rest of the night...

* * *

_xxxEndChapxxx_

_More action in the next chapter, but I want character development so yeah it'll take a while... I'm also picking out monsters for Harry ;) ...R&R please  
_


	5. The Masque of Contentment

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Le Smut to come as promised..but not yet, it'll be creeping up in the chapters that follow :D *dances* YAY_

_I also sneak in real facts about Ancient Egyptian life in here XP cookies to those who consciously spot them!(though I don't expect ya to, just enjoy the fic)_

_This chapters mainly "fluffy" bonding XD but it has to be done, for the sake of character development. I need to bring in a dragon at some point, monsters will come! Promise ;D  
_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

"-I can't believe..." snarled Harry angrily under his breath as his body lurched over a large bucket of water under the sweltering sun.

"-I'm doing this again!" hissed Harry as his shackled hands began vigorously beating stains out of the robes of the bandits. The two bandits who were awake, Heru and Seth snickered at his expense, watching Harry violently scrubbing at their old robes, dunking them in the water.

"-Here I thought my scrubbing days would be over" grumbled Harry grouchily, his mind flashing back to the Dursleys.

Seth snorted at him.

"Ha! You doing woman's work!" he continued to snicker, though this would seem sexist nowadays it was actually quite the normal thing in Egypt. Women were valued, but treated differently.

Harry left the clothes out to dry in the sun and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was still quite early and Thief Bakura was 'taking care of business' elsewhere (the desert is your bathroom) and Zammhad was sleeping.

They were to set off at sunrise, it was barely-dawn, so they'd be leaving in a short while.

For some reason, Thief Bakura refused to meet Harry's eyes that morning and silently tossed him a fresh set of stolen robes. Perhaps he acknowledged Harry's small token of kindness the night before? Harry wasn't sure.

Harry left the drying robes and decided to go around the cave, behind it where Bakura was.

Bakura had finished up and was leaning against the cave with a troubled expression on his face.

"Something troubling you?" asked Harry, the man didn't reply, he didn't even look at him. Harry's eyes narrowed, he trudged through the sand and walked over to him, the Thief turned his back on Harry stubbornly. The younger sorcerer scowled at Thief Bakura, he asked again but was met with a strange noise of discomfort.

Harry sighed at took in the man's withered state, his hair was dry, unkempt, dirty and riddled with knots, his neck, ankles and wrists had built up a lot of dirt leaving slight uneven coloured patches of skin, the dirt darker then his natural brown and tan skin. His robes were only clean because Harry had cleaned them, all in all, he wasn't in the best state. Harry shuddered when he remembered the night before, sometimes Bakura's behavior would make him loathe the man, but one look at the state he was in -and those little merciful gestures shot Harry into his memories of himself. When he lay bloodied and untended to, starved as a child in the cupboard under the stairs, where such acts of mercy would have immediately restored his faith in God.

Thief Bakura's knees suddenly gave way into the sand, Harry suddenly noticed the grotesque smell of heated vomit mingling in sand. Harry stumbled over and, the other man's eyes widened as he felt hands pull back his hair.

Thief Bakura lurched forwards as the last of the feast he had eaten the night before came out in his vomit. Harry grimaced in disgust, he tore off the end of his sleeve and wiped the man's lips with it, and his chin.

"You're sick aren't you?" said Harry flatly.

"No!" groaned the man in the denial, Harry raised a brow with a disbelieving expression and backed away from Bakura -who tried to stand and failed miserably.

Harry sighed and let Thief Bakura lean on him.

"Was it the meat?" asked Harry, the others weren't sick so he wasn't quite sure why. Then he remembered Bakura was particularly impatient for his meat and took his piece off the fire a little early. Thief Bakura nodded stiffly and then held his stomach with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"I don't think you have any serious long term sickness" trailed off Harry, it looked like he had some mild form of food poisoning from the undercooked chicken. From the look of it he was suffering, vomiting, nausea and abdominal pain, but thank Ra it wasn't severe diarrhea -Harry shuddered at the thought, it didn't feel like salmonella to him.

Thief Bakura broke out into shivers, not because he was cold, but because he felt so weak.

"The others cannot know Sorcerer" he growled, Harry's eyes flashed, and his face fell into a natural pout.

"I have a name!" he said in annoyance, he paused though and looked at Thief Bakura curiously.

"Why can't they know?" he asked, Thief Bakura gave him a withering look.

Zammhad, Heru, Seth and Ramun were not his friends by any means, simply business acquaintances, -sleazy ones. If they knew their leader was in a state of weakness they would waste no time in killing him in his sleep and taking control of the gang -and doing whatever they pleased with the hostage and that thought sickened the ex-war vet.

Harry suddenly remembered one of the symptoms of food poisoning was dehydration. Quickly he grabbed the water pouch strapped to his side and handed it to Thief Bakura who took it into his shaking hands. Some of the water fell past his lips, he was getting more on him then in him, rolling his eyes Harry grabbed the pouch and tipped the remaining contents of water down his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked for what felt like the billionth time. Harry remained painfully silent.

"Why do you even care?!" he snapped finally, his head feeling heavy and his vision blurring when he did not blink enough.

Harry faltered for a moment, not knowing how to answer.

"Would you rather I not?" he asked softly, Thief Bakura didn't respond, he just did his best to walk on forwards -avoiding looking at Harry. The young sorcerer sighed, the sun was up and Zammhad was awake after packing up the dried clothes they all mounted a camel, though Harry stuck to sharing one with Thief Bakura. Harry's empathy was quite useful, he was able to feel when Bakura felt like being sick, so cleverly he devised a plan.

Thief Bakura had to grit his teeth and maintain a mask of contentment. Harry could tell not only from his empathy but from the fact his hand that held the rein of the camel shook ever-so-slightly and the pain showed in his clenched jaw and eyes and consciously trying not to shiver.

Harry now knew that Bakura had to hide his sickness, and it was already agony on his uncared for body, so he decided to pretend that he himself was the one who was ill, so the camels would stop every time he said he was going to be sick, he said this the moment he sensed Bakura's abdominal pain. Thief Bakura would take him away from the other bandits, and pretend to make sure he didn't die out in the desert, when in actuality Harry was his scapegoat so he himself could vomit while the young sorcerer held his hair from his face. Harry knew the everyday complaints of Egyptians in that time, and even if there were herbal remedies for simple illnesses they were often ignored (things like bowel trouble, headaches and stomach upsets etc.) .

This was why it surprised Thief Bakura even more when Harry seemed to be concerned about his health, never mind the fact he was his captor!

Harry could feel the nausea creeping up on Thief Bakura which was usually followed by vomiting, so they had a warning-system. Nausea sends an unusual taste and feeling down the mouth causing it to water and vomiting promptly followed. Harry was not badly affected by feeling what Thief Bakura felt, as it was not his body that was feeling ill.

Harry advised that he lay off the wine, he was promptly told "Shut your maze-hole!" until he had some red-wine, the next time he threw up he momentarily panicked and thought it was blood, but from then on he took the young sorcerer's advice. He would never admit it, but he _was_ thankful when he felt the smaller hands pull back his already dirt-ridden hair as he threw up behind sand dunes and truthfully Harry's behavior perplexed him to the point of frustration, which was why he often snapped at him.

"Why do you care?" he asked as they walked back to the camels, and Thief Bakura stuck to good ole' water.

Harry gave a tired sigh, he was going to say 'I don't know' until Thief Bakura's blue-red eyes and they momentarily turned into his own green.

_Little green eyes filled with tears as Harry yelped in pain, his wounds from Dudley beating him began hurting._

Harry violently jerked away from his thoughts, he really wished he could stop seeing himself in Bakura, he resolved he was simply too sentimental, too caring.

"Why do you care?" he had asked, Harry glanced at his pathetic bodily state then at the sand between his own feet.

"_Someone has to..._" he said softly and quietly.

From that point on, no words were exchanged, they silently mounted their camel and were greeted by the other irate bandits who were annoyed that had to keep stopping for _"Harry's"_ so-called "sickness".

Despite his confusion at Harry, and his general sickness, Thief Bakura let out a wide smile as they looked over the sand dune.

Kul Elna was on the horizon.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPTERXXX_

_Squee ^^ Bonding! I hope this doesn't seem fillery.... R&R!  
_


	6. Hands of the Reaper

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Le Smut to come as promised..but not yet, it'll be creeping up. More bonding ^-^  
_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

When they set up camp that night in Kul Elna, the other bandits set up the camp on the surface, whilst Thief Bakura took himself and Harry down the underground catacombs once more. He simply didn't trust the other bandits with the hostage. Thief Bakura collapsed on his bed for a moment, and Harry emptied a sack of treasure onto one of the many piles and kept it at the side of the man's bed in case he felt like being sick.

"We set out really early so I'm sure the others are sleeping -lazy crew you have" sniffed Harry, wondering, why a man with the title of King of Thieves would pick such mediocre people to aid him. The man may have thought of him as perplexing -which was understandable, but Harry thought Bakura far outweighed him in the 'confusing' factor.

He had a bigger grudge then even Severus Snape of his time had, and that was saying a lot.

"Sleep here if you want but if I be sick on you it's your own doing" said the Thief suddenly when he saw that Harry was ready to simply collapse to the floor and catch up on much needed rest. It didn't feel right letting him sleep on the floor, not after all the sorcerer did for him despite being the victim in all this.

Harry looked at him blearily and made his way over and lay down on the bed beside him, but let him stay on the left side, near the sack in case he felt like throwing up. They were planning to stay as nocturnal as possible, traveling, making plans and attacking under the cool cloak of night and sleeping in the hot day -it did make more sense.

As they'd been traveling from sunrise and it was now midday they planned to sleep the rest of the day away until nightfall.

Thief Bakura made a soft groaning noise of pain, in sickness, but it still drove a noticeable shiver down Harry's spine. Burying his head into the sheets, Harry sighed internally as he tried to blank out Thief Bakura's presence.

_"It could be worse, he could snore_" mused Harry under his breath as he shut his eyes, trying to ignore the amount of space the other male took. Normally he would have been agitated that he kept hogging the soft silken covers, but at this point he was just over the moon that he had a bed -even if it had to be shared.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements had gone well if you ignored the strange tension. In the middle of their nap the Thief had to throw up and ended up catching the vomit in his cupped hands as Harry quickly brought the sack around.

After the vomit was collected up, Harry pulled a face.

"That is _it_, I'm cooking your food from now on" he said, cringing at the smell, the other man nodded weakly in defeat. Harry frowned slightly at him, how could such a strong person have such a weak immune system? It did not look like he was used to any type of care, his physical state and behavior gave Harry a slight insight into his mentality.

When he saw himself in the way the Thief behaved he tried desperately not to think of it like that, but the flinch when he was touched unexpectedly and slight recoil reminded him of the boy he used to be.

"You know, the monsters that guard the Pharaoh's tombs probably smell you coming" said Harry dryly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Thief Bakura rolled his eyes and snorted, truthfully the hostage had been keeping him on his toes and he hadn't had a chance to bathe in the river in solace.

"Well, now I know you aren't going to run off I'm going to take a much needed bath" the man grinned an began to walk away but stopped when Harry followed him holding cleansing oils from the supplies storage.

"You're...coming too?" he said slowly.

"Well, let me see" began Harry with sarcasm dripping from his tone "I wonder what the possible dangers are of leaving a sick, ill person in a river alone untended too where others have been known to drown?" he gave Thief Bakura a very flat look.

"Plus, I myself have not bathed in weeks, I, unlike you, am not comfortable in stewing in my own filth this long!" snapped Harry, who wasn't really bothered about that, he was simply using this as an excuse to be able to make sure the Thief didn't do something stupid -like drown.

In silence, they went to the surface of Kul Elna to where the river flowed in, the daylight hours were ending and the others would wake up soon. Harry stopped himself from gawking when the man threw off what little clothes he wore into the sand and ran as naked as he was born, into the river. Harry turned away quickly to avoid the flash of flesh.

Harry smothered his embarrassment by forcing anger.

"For the love of Ra, I'm the one that has to wash your robes!" snapped Harry as he picked up the discarded clothing from the dirty sand. He turned around as he heard the Thief yell a blatantly fake apology.

_"-Well, so-rry!"_ he said from the river rolling his eyes.

Harry gave out a withered sigh and placed the robes to the side on top of an old dilapidated window ledge from one of the burned remains of a now-abandoned building, just like everything else in Kul Elna.

"-Make yourself useful and bring the oils!" hollered the Tomb Robber. Harry had his back turned and the oils atop the robes as he slowly felt his robes slide down his back as he prepared to wash away the grime that had attached itself to his body since the kidnap.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He would not admit it to Thief Bakura but he found himself growing thankful for the shackles that tightly bound his power. No longer did he have to worry about losing control and endangering others. Washing was difficult with the binds, but he was distracted by his own twitching nervousness, he washed with his back to the Thief in an effort to quash embarrassment.

The sound of splashing from the other man stopped, Harry let the water that was cupped in his hands trickle out. Slowly he turned his head around to sneak a look at Thief Bakura who had his back at Harry, the light of the moon fell on his now-clean tan skin too perfectly, his hair looked whiter then white now that the dirt had been washed out of it and shining beads of water glistened as they ran down his rippling back muscle, Harry fought the colour that rose to his cheeks and was simply thankful that the water reached to their waists and obscured the rest of the body.

His green eyes widened as a black bead of water slid down, at first the thought it was simply a cleansing oil but it was too dark and tar-like, then he realized it was almost glowing. It suddenly sped into the water and the water surrounding Harry turned black. As the black bead of liquid-like light sped toward him it became bigger and bigger until it was the size of a person's head.

Harry's empathy sensed the magick it gave off and it shook him into his very core, with horror he opened his mouth to scream but only half a scream came out as he was quickly submerged into the water and the black ball had a bone-like hand stretch out of it and drag Harry down, for a moment Harry felt the hands of Death on him. The rest of the ball of blackness plunged into the water like a lead-weight and took Harry down with it.

He felt himself dive into his own memories of the Tri-wizard tournament where he nearly drowned in the lake of mermaids, he opened his eyes under the water, and did not see blue liquid but fire, fire like the depths of Hell.

A burning village. Kul Elna.

Screaming, so many people screaming for their lives like the families and children of those in the war.

Harry wanted to scream "_I've seen enough!_" but his mouth filled with water as did his lungs, all of a sudden, it felt like he was dying which was sadly an all-to-familiar feeling.

_Drowning._

His head bobbed up long enough to croak out one thing and swallow a tiny amount of oxygen. He thrashed violently but his bound hands didn't allow him to swim to keep above water.

_"I'm dying again..."_

Harry plunged once more into the water and the fiery scene returned, only this time his attention strayed to the one that got away. He realized in his slight lucidity that it was a younger version of the Thief King and he felt sick as he watched the innocence cruelly taken away from him, him angrily cutting a promise into his arms with a knife to make sure the Pharaoh died by his hand.

His blue eyes, turned almost completely red that day.

He felt the soft words of the Reaper blow in his water-filled ears.

_"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..."_ like the children at his old muggle nursery sang every time they knocked over a sandcastle in the sand pit.

Harry began to lose air again and a heaviness settled in his lungs from the water that invaded and threatened to kill his body.

The image suddenly disappeared and cool air hit his body as he was pulled up by strong arms, he coughed out an obscene amount of water and oxygen was hastily inhaled and exhaled, he tipped his head back and slowly opened his warm eyes that felt hot tears slide down his cheeks, the war vet couldn't remember the last time he'd cried and never had he felt so pathetic. He was looking in the face of a lighter skinned, freshly washed Thief King, who's eyes seemed bluer -almost purple in the moonlight, his washed hair clinging to his face.

He looked more like a misplaced prince then a renegade thief.

With dawning horror the Thief King saw blood seeping into the water following the sound of metal breaking, the shackles sank to the bottom of the river.

He pulled up Harry's wrists which were bleeding as though something had angrily slit his wrists with the intent to kill, the wounds could be fatal if deep enough and the shackles were kept off long enough for Harry's full power to return and cause his body to violently shiver.

The Thief dragged Harry out of the river and hastily clothed himself and put an old drying clothe around Harry's waist, he wasn't too bothered by nakedness but he knew the sorcerer was, so he put it on for his sake. Soft words came out from the younger male's mouth that Thief Bakura had to lean closer to hear.

"_Kul Elna doesn't like me"_ or at least, some of the spirits didn't.

A spirit had temporarily detached itself from Thief Bakura and tried to kill Harry, and hopefully possess his empty body to wreak a revenge of it's own.

The others tried to show Harry that it wasn't Thief Bakura's fault that he was the way he was. That revenge against the Pharaoh must be sought, having a powerful sorcerer on their side would only benefit them. The other spirits saw Harry as a threat and sought to destroy him.

Harry began rapidly losing blood from his wrists and his own unleashed power caused him to black out.

The King of Thieves knew he had very little time, it was time to do something he never did -save a life.

"A dead hostage is of no use to me" he murmured as he grabbed a DiaDhank from a bag of supplies he kept tossed aside and began summoning healing monsters.

* * *

_xxxEndChaperxxx_

_Tell me what you think, I know it kind of sucks and it's turned into a full on romance rather then action, gah, I hope I change that once I finish this story arch -where there shalt be duelz!_

_R&R  
_


	7. The Feud

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxxYUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Le Smut to come as promised..but not yet, it'll be creeping up. More bonding ^-^  
_

_xxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

* * *

Something strange was happening to the Sorcerer that none of the thieves could quite figure out. His wrists healed up nicely and he was watched over by the only slightly trusted member who was still closely observed by Thief Bakura, Ramun tended to Harry while he was kept an eye on.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the power overload seemed to give him a strange shiver.

Ramun fed Harry warm honey for it's healing properties, and just like chocolate with dementors, Harry felt a slight bit better.

"Ugh, Ramun --OW!" shrieked Harry as Seth came up behind him and poked him with the sharp end of a golden stolen object. He almost tore Seth's head off on instinct until he was pulled back by Ramun, who was surprised by the amount of strength had to put into it.

"Go cheer up the boss" snapped Seth who had a massive red bruise on his neck that the Thief had given him for being bothersome.

"Huh?" asked Harry in dazed confusion.

"Ah, you noticed? He's been even moodier then usual" snorted Zammhad, coming out from his corner with Heru who pointed out the barely-holding up doorway where a man stood, looking dark.

"Why do you assume _I_ can cheer him up? Oh -never mind!" said Harry rolling his eyes, testing his weak legs he staggered over to Thief Bakura. Glancing at him, he suddenly pulled Harry outside and gave him a look that the sorcerer couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Aren't you going to go? The shackles are off" he grumbled, Harry, despite only just waking up was cranky as hell and actually snapped.

"I didn't think you were an idiot but you're starting to sway me" said Harry rolling his eyes at the man, who looked insulted at this and was about to respond but was cut off by Harry.

"Where would I go? Because of you the entire nation of Egypt wants my head on a pike! I don't even know what side Priest Seto's on anymore! You're only going to sell me out to them as well soon enough just so you'll have more money and the Pharaoh will have the pleasure of executing me in public!" Harry felt anger rising up inside of him, it actually shook Thief Bakura quite a bit, because nobody aside from the Pharaoh and his crew had ever dared show him anger or lip.

The others inside could hear the yelling, it caused Zammhad to dryly comment.

"It seems they are quite the odd couple" to which Heru responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't think they're a couple" snorted Heru, they stopped gambling a moment to listen at the heated argument.

**_-_**

Harry suddenly felt angrier, he grabbed Thief Bakura who was in too much shock to respond and threw him to the crumbling wall with surprising strength but before he could get up, he was pulled up by hands on his shoulders that pressed into him to the point it ached.

Harry shoved him to the wall and almost went nose to nose with him the way he used to stare down Draco Malfoy, if the other man was the least bit unnerved he hid it well, though sweat rolled down his temple to his chin and dripped to the sand, the Thief realized with horror that his entire body was numb but not of his own will.

The power was rolling off Harry in overpowering waves and numbed him completely upon close contact.

"-You took away the one slice of happiness I had in the Palace, you _stole_ it, like you do with everything else!" hissed Harry who lapsed into an angry venting rant.

"I spent my most of my life knowing I would die for someone else -I've done such horrible things in my time that even Ra would spit on me for!" cried out the war veteran, like he was trying to shake himself free of his guilt, it got Thief Bakura that Harry had practically screamed at him_ 'You've ruined my life'._

"Granted I didn't have much to begin with, you took what little I had..." he felt his rant pick up.

"-Then there's _you in general!"_ spat out Harry, his eyes feeling moist and warm, he had his finger pointing into the more muscular chest.

"The most _loathed_ man in Egypt, sleeping in piles and piles of undeserved gold! My life was just getting on track before you ruined it! _Bastard!_" Harry felt hot tears run down his face at this point, his shoulders shaking and immense power causing an unnatural flow of wind. It felt like he'd die fighting, that he'd never have peace.

"If you hate me so much then why do you bother caring?" wheezed the Tomb Raider, who felt feeling return slowly to his body as the young sorcerer simmered down. It was frightening to know he had so much power, enough to render the Thief powerless.

"-Because I know I probably won't survive very long with most of Egypt wanting me dead, I thought perhaps being good to you would somehow make up for all the wrong I've done in my life." admitted Harry "-And I _hate _that I see myself in you, because frankly, you're a_ swine!_" panting now at the end of his tirade.

Thief Bakura took in the near-hysterical boy and wasn't quite sure what to say or how to react, was saving him worth it? He thought, that perhaps the sorcerer didn't hate him like the rest of Egypt did, he wanted to laugh at himself for daring to think that, but he felt too disappointed. He also felt a needle of hurt stabbing into his stomach, that slowly grew in size at the words said.

Harry wiped his eyes hastily and caught his breath back, he hadn't snapped that badly since his incident with Dumbledore.

Thief Bakura felt like he wanted to be sick, but little did he know, it was not his physical state of health this time that made him want to.

"_You think I haven't suffered too?!_" snarled the man, his hair spiking up as he felt his own anger lash back.

"**-I know you have!**" screamed Harry over him, his hair falling and sticking the salty tear tracks on his cheeks, his fists balling up.

He reached out and began to shake Thief Bakura violently like he was a broken doll, but as his body was so heavy and strong, he didn't move nearly as much as Harry intended, but it was enough to convey his angry feelings.

"That's also why I'm helping you even if you're too much of a stubborn little moron to realize it!" Harry felt the last of his anger dissipate in his final tears that Thief Bakura watched erupt from his eyes and slide down his face with a strange, serious, angry look in his usually warm-like green eyes that seemed oddly cold...and broken, his lips showing his clenched jaw.

His nimble fingers pressed into the flesh of his shoulders as he pulled the man close, close enough for his ear to feel the breath of his words directly on his neck.

_**"You. Selfish. Bastard**_." hissed Harry softly into his ear, he didn't have to raise his voice to convey how he felt, but it was enough anger to drive a shiver down the Tomb Robber's spine that he did his best to hide.

Harry drew away from his hair and face and looked him in the eye, waiting for something to break the silence.

"Join us when you clean yourself up" said Thief Bakura, in such a quiet voice that it was reminiscent to how a scolded child would sound, and it was as if he didn't trust himself to raise his voice lest it crack.

Harry wiped his face with the sleeve-end of his robe and looked at him in disbelief.

"So that's it?! You have nothing to say for yourself Proud Man?" sighed Harry, flicking his long hair from his face as if to get rid of the sweat and tears.

Thief Bakura felt his normal animalistic anger spike up a final time at the lip that his "hostage" gave him, with a demonic expression twisted into his features, he span his heel and let his hand connect with the soft skin of Harry's cheek, sending him colliding into the sand-ground in a slap that was so powerful it took him by surprise.

"Sorry!" spat out Thief Bakura in a way that suggested he didn't mean it -at all, and he forced himself not to spare a thought at the only one who ever showed an inkling of compassion for him, laying in the sand with a stinging cheek.

_He's right, I am a bastard _he thought dryly, as he joined the other thieves, who pretended they never heard a word...

* * *

_XXENDCHAPXXX_

_They were supposed to be enemies, arguments are inevitable...still... -sniffle-.  
_


	8. NonApologies

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Le Smut to come.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

* * *

Seth didn't much like the sorcerer.

He was too calm at times, his eyes too open, his mouth too silent and hands constantly busy, since his release he stuck by them regardless. It bothered Seth and he could tell it bothered the others, not his _presence**,**_ but his _behavior..._

Harry just sat there with blank green eyes, unnatural, foreign, jewel-like eyes that didn't reflect what he felt inside. Eyes were supposed to be windows to the soul, but his eyes seemed like soulless windows. Ramun would sometimes glance over at him too, then catch his reflection in his eyes that made him shudder and stop looking, as if it reflected every black smirch on the soul of a criminal.

Seth and Harry ended up arguing over his behavior, the argument began to spur so much hate between the two that Harry very nearly lost control and almost killed him.

Needless to say, Seth didn't bother talking to him from then on.

Heru approached him, looking displeased.

"We told you to cheer him up, he's in an even worse mood and is going to send us out to do more dirty work while you sit here!" hissed Heru, Harry didn't look the least bit phased.

"_Dirty work_..." he mumbled softly, the whisper wafting over his dry pink lips.

"That's what you're paid for, correct?" his usual warmth had been reduced to nothing but a cold empty monotone.

Heru could not respond, so he simply walked away. Ramun followed with Seth in his wake, Zammhad had been forewarned about Thief Bakura's mood and had made himself scarce to avoid the rage. After preparing some food for later he resumed thinking.

Harry tucked his hair behind his ear and decided to get up off the sand, he moved into the center of Kul Elna and began to walk.

He looked over the dim light of the moon, and his magic and empathy had been honed to a point where he could almost pick up on residual emotion, which was why the misery that hung around Kul Elna stuck to his body.

He followed the sound of droplets splashing to the ground, ragged breathing, the taste of salty hot tears could be felt on the tip of his tongue. Behind a destroyed building, which looked like it used to be the home of a blacksmith, was a shadowed figure. It looked as though it were praying, though it was in no temple. Harry knew the Egyptians were very religious, the figure gave off a feeling of abandonment, a lack of belonging, like he didn't rightfully belong in a temple to pray so he sent out a senseless prayer to space in the hopes it would reach the ears of a God who'd spare a glance at him.

It was Thief Bakura.

"I'm sorry" he said, knowing Harry was there, the words sounded odd coming from his lips but if felt like he meant it. Harry felt like a boy rather then a man at that moment, so being apologized too was odd.

"I should apologize too, I was far too harsh" admitted Harry, it was hard to admit errors, but it was a skill he'd learned in life.

Harry didn't see any trace of the tears his empathy picked up on, except the small moisture on the sand nearby, Harry then realized what they had in common.

They had never been one of the lucky children. Never lucky enough to be cared about, never lucky enough to have injuries kissed by loving parents, never lucky enough to wake up ignorant enough to smile everyday.

"Come back to camp, I made food with your name on it" smiled the veteran, kneeling in the sand beside him.

Harry breathed out a sigh and decided to say what needed to be said to clear the air.

"Look, some of the things I said earlier I--I...didn't mean some of the things I--" he began awkwardly.

"-Ruined your life" smiled the man bitterly.

"Things happen, before I came to Egypt, things weren't exactly going swimmingly then either, you didn't ruin my life... it was damned from the beginning!" Harry let out a forced, bitter laugh that made Bakura's stomach twist uncomfortably. He shouldn't be laughing like that. Harry's hand moved on top of Thief Bakura's and began to pull him up.

"Now get up" he encouraged, he didn't like leaving the camp empty with just Zammhad guarding.

"Not just yet" said the man suddenly, as if the fact they were alone changed who they were. He pulled the sorcerer up with him after a moment of silence, Thief Bakura began walking painfully slowly.

"Why don't you get new shackles?" Harry asked.

"They were hard to make the first time" shrugged Thief Bakura, Harry's eyes widened.

"You made them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you think I grew up wanting to be a thief?" snarled the man, Harry immediately attempted to sooth his anger, knowing full well that he didn't.

"I used to be a training blacksmith, I used to be good at it too" he said through gritted teeth, he pointed to the building he was hanging out behind, understanding dawned on Harry -it was his old home.

"Used to be? From the work of those shackles I'd say you still are" Harry murmured in response, if he didn't know any better, he'd say the man looked surprised...maybe even _flattered._

The thought made Harry's stomach dance with an awkward feeling.

_'I am too old for this'_ thought the tired vet, almost forgetting he was still technically a teenager at seventeen, on the cusp of true manhood.

War does funny things to a person, and ages them before their time.

_I know you're not really sorry _thought Harry in the back of his mind.

* * *

It's dark, the stars are out, the God's are watching and Harry can't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Something really bad.

So bad, infact, he ended up confiding in Zammhad about it who shrugged it off -knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out. Thief Bakura, despite their brief apologies he would not look the sorcerer in the eye anymore then he had to. He busied himself with sending off Ramun and the others to get more of his minions across the border in preparation for the attack.

It drove Harry _mad._

At times like that, he couldn't believe he'd pitied the man enough to care for him, that they rode so close or even shared the same bed chamber -even the same _bed. _Turning a shade of red caught between frustration and embarrassment, he shook his head of his thoughts and cleaned up the cooking fire stationary. He'd be happy just to get the Thief to call him by his name.

Harry rose from his comfortable seating area as he realized nothing was stopping him from simply getting to Thief Bakura and shaking sense into him.

Sometimes he made himself mad with own actions, why couldn't the bastard Thief be like all the others he never gave a toss about? Harry admitted he learned a lot in his short life, but this situation--

He was knocked out cold before he could finish his thought.

* * *

Harry groaned in stiff pain, then groaned again as he struggled to open his eyes. He felt whatever he was leaning on tense up, the smell of cleansing oil touched his senses as did the familiar over-powering myriad of emotion _--and what the hell is touching my ass?!_ thought the veteran with a growing blush.

"_Bakura?_" mumbled Harry who sounded almost incoherent. This was the first time he'd uttered the man's name, he usually just called him "Thief" or another derogatory term that showed they were still enemies at the end of the day, but they seemed to have progressed from that point to something else that Bakura wasn't quite sure what to call.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself slung over Thief Bakura's shoulder like a sack of loot. His hand awkwardly placed on his rear to stop him falling off. Where were they even going?

"Well isn't this degrading?" murmured Harry dryly.

"That's the thank you I get for saving your life? The building was collapsing in you would have gotten crushed" replied Thief Bakura, not taking his eyes off the path ahead.

"The days seem to end with one of us getting in trouble and saving the other" despite all that had passed between them, "This is getting rather tiresome and reptetive" sighed Harry.

Thief Bakura halted the camel outside of a pyramid and grabbed Harry before he could make a move to hop to the ground. Bakura couldn't believe it took this long for it to click within his mind, the explanation behind Harry's actions, it almost made him want to pity the boy but showing mercy would do naught but perpetuate Harry's..._feelings._

_"_I want you to stay out here and keep watch, I'm going to be in and out quickly without nobody noticing a thing, I want the Pharaoh to assume we're still in South Kharim" said Thief Bakura. As if to assure his own suspicions he gently leaned forward to Harry, who instinctively stepped back with pink tinted cheeks, after leering at him Thief Bakura sighed deeply.

"I took you with me because I didn't feel like leaving you and Zammhad alone to fight like you did with Seth" the white haired thief swallowed back the lump in his throat, he grabbed Harry by his robes and brought him close.

_I am still the man who as hurt you and intends to carry on_ convinced Thief Bakura to himself, whatever feelings he was aware of that Harry had, shouldn't effect his judgment like this...

"Listen closely Sorcerer, I am not a man you should ever..._ ever_ fall in love with" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry's smaller body shook in slight anger as Thief Bakura let him go and entered the tomb, the feeling of dread in Harry's stomach reached it's peak.

_No way in hell am I staying out here, I know somethings going to happen..._

"I don't care what impression he has of me!" grumbled the vet to himself, storming into the tomb, "He needs looking after, whether he knows this or not...idiot.."

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_R&R  
_


	9. Meeting Mahado

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. Sex in the chapter after this..maybe.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

* * *

**"IDIOT!"** screamed Harry, bounding forwards at an Olympic speed and narrowly avoided an onslaught of knives in the wall traps. They had come so close they grazed Harry's skin teasingly but he didn't bat an eyelash, his eye was on the prize.

"I told you not to follow me!" roared Thief Bakura's echoing voice through the tunnel.

_**"-Please! Stop!"**_ cried out Harry, avoiding looking at the judgmental God's inscribed on the walls as he chased after the renegade thief.

"I--STOP--You're...going to get-" pant "-HURT!" yelled Harry, trying desperately catch up with the Thief King, the most feared man in Egypt, was naught but a misguided fool in Harry's eyes and he'd be damned if he was going to let him get hurt over his mislead thoughts.

It wouldn't be fair.

Harry crashed into Bakura's back, throwing them both to the wall painfully. Thief Bakura had come to a sudden stop, gasping out, Harry opened his eyes and looked over Bakura's body at what had made him come to a screeching halt.

"...Mahado!" whimpered out Harry, eyes wide.

_"I told you to stay put!"_ groaned out Thief Bakura, as he confidently got to his feet and stood infront of Harry in an over-lording manner, his shadow coating the sorcerer on the floor.

_He told me to stay put for my...safety? Not..not out of arrogance? _wondered the veteran blearily.

Mahado glared daggers at Harry, who was curled up pathetically against the wall. Harry felt embarrassed to take small solace in hiding in Bakura's shadow, as if it would protect him.

Mahado didn't think the rumors were true, but with Harry willingly at the man's side he felt rage build up within him.

"How did you know we'd be here?" snarled Bakura, Harry's eyes narrowed from his hiding place thinking only one thing.

_Seth. You traitorous Judas!_

"Think about who you trust, now you and the traitor are here, I'm sure I can do the Pharaoh a service and send you to your execution right here." grinned Mahado.

A DiaDhank attached to Mahado flipped into action, quickly Bakura made a grab for his own and stood over Harry, ready to fight.

_Is he protecting me?...again?_

After a few complicated moves that broke the rules of Shadow Games, Mahado drew out a monster.

"Judgment Dragon! Rise from your slumber and attack!" roared Mahado.

"No! Not here! The tomb is too narrow!" screamed Harry, stumbling to his feet, grabbing Bakura's shoulder from behind for support.

Harry felt the ground ripple as a large monstrous beast rose out of the darkness and approached them. In fear Harry clung to Bakura from behind, feeling useless without a DiaDhank, magic leaked everywhere and he didn't want to cause a dangerous reaction by reacting wizard's magic and shadow magic -that would be too stupid.

"Solar Flare Dragon, wake and protect your master!" as the words were uttered, a fiery dragon rose from Bakura's magic.

_Why is he deliberately summoning weaker monsters? His Ka is far more powerful than this...unless he knows the tomb is unstable! We have to get out! _thought Harry in a panic. Diabound would surely rip the tomb apart, he was huge, they'd be lucky to get out alive.

Harry winced as Bakura's dragon was obliterated and the man hissed in pain, as if feeling his dragon's pain. Harry whispered softly in his ear.

"_You alright?_"

He grunted in response.

"Idiot is going to kill himself and us if he summons a larger monster! The floors are shaking!" said Harry urgently, his war-instincts screaming at him to ditch Bakura and go.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, rise and attack, straight for the heart!" snarled Mahado, madness in his eyes. Harry screamed but couldn't be heard over the small boulders collapse in as the Blue Eyes rose forwards and it's wingspan shattered the walls, the ceiling began collapsing. Harry leaped infront of Bakura and shoved him temporarily out of the dragon's path, Harry dived under the dragon's wing and decided to attack Mahado directly.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you hurt him!" said Harry, knocking Mahado unconscious in a vicious battle of the fists. His sharp DiaDhank slashing across his upper chest.

The Blue Eyes snarled angrily at Harry but disappeared as Mahado's Ka returned to his knocked-out body.

Harry flicked his lengthy hair back and dodged the falling rocks, and ran for Thief Bakura.

-

"**NO!**" screamed Harry angrily at the top of his lungs.

Thief Bakura cannot have died in the rock-slide . . .

* * *

With anger and worry and a complete disregard for his own safety he ignored the world crumbling around him and violently pushed and thrown the rocks that had fallen on Thief Bakura.

"Bakura! Are you alright?" panic took him over as he found himself asking the same questions he'd asked in the midst of battle in the Great War.

"Please be alright, Ra in heaven please make sure he's alright" prayed Harry, ignoring the warm feeling racing down his face. Nobody took his abused body from the cupboard under the stairs, the dark.

But someone would rescue Bakura from the darkness under the rocks -he could not in good conscience leave a man to his death.

Groan.

Harry followed the groans of pain, throwing the rocks to the side even quicker and paled in horror.

* * *

Thief Bakura's moist eyes opened blearily as he saw a man in the light. The rocks damaged his legs, a lot. He seemed to be in so much pain it hurt to look at his facial expression.

"_Hah-ree?"_ his foreign name sounded odd on his tongue. It was the first time he addressed the sorcerer.

Harry smiled weakly, and put up a shield from the onslaught of rocks.

"Can you move?" Harry hoped for a positive answer.

"My legs..my bones..." spluttered out Bakura as he almost screamed in pain when he put weight on them. Harry waved his hand and quickly checked him over.

His bones in his legs were broken from the kneecaps down. Harry wiped the blood of his lips with care and tried to pick the bigger man up.

_So heavy..._ thought Harry, who had an idea and let the man piggy-back on him, holding onto Harry for dear life.

The entire west side of the tomb had collapsed, and Harry blasted his way through and Mahado had disappeared -but Harry sent out a prayer for his safety.

"Guardian snakes!" hissed Bakura, as Harry neared the exist, cursed snakes leaked from holes in the walls and began to curl around Harry's bare ankles.

"Don't look them in the eye!" advised Bakura, they were likely baby basilisks. Harry, to Bakura's surprise let out a deep chuckle.

He opened his eyes and looked into the yellow eyes of the snake curling around his ankle that was about to slither up his leg.

_Brother, ssspear usss, I mean only to protect a misssguided fool. Return to your nessstss little onesss _it was weird slipping into parceltongue, and Harry felt Bakura stiffen and tighten his grip on Harry, feeling degraded for riding a younger man's back for protection.

_Ssspeaker! Ssson of Mother! We mean no disssrespect, we will leave you and fool... for now, but do not enter thisssss tomb again!_ after a symphony of hisses the snakes returned to the areas and Harry waded out of the tomb.

"You're a snake-speaker?" grunted Bakura, mildly impressed.

"Yes, yes I am. Seth betrayed us I think, and I'm not sure if taking you to camp is safe if they know you're incapacitated" said Harry dryly. The camels, had been taken by Mahado, meaning Harry had to walk back whilst carrying Bakura upon his shoulders and back.

"I don't think we can hide this as easy as your stomach pains, but I will carry you to around if I must -I am not letting you use those useless legs until I heal you" said Harry in a Madame Pomfrey-esque tone.

"Okay fine, but this is going to look odd" said Thief Bakura dryly, ignoring the incredible pain.

"Well then say you're riding my body for fun" grinned Harry saucily.

Bakura actually looked flustered for a moment, amusing Harry endlessly.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_


	10. Horrifying Heru

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry in this chapter..not lemon yet ... it'll come when it comes...but hotness in the chap as a teaser!  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

Bakura was under a lot of stress to say the least. His legs were shattered from the kneecaps down and his attack plan was in jeopardy, they no longer had the element of surprise thanks to Seth betraying them to Mahado.

He hissed suddenly in pain and fell back into the clothe on stone floor within the box-like cracked building Harry had dragged him to. It was the most undamaged one in Kul Elna as far as they could tell.

Thief Bakura felt a sudden tingle in his legs that was at first, pleasurable, then painful. Soft cool hands were working quite vigorously at the medical damage, when the rocks had come crashing down on him, Thief Bakura truly felt it was the end. Dreams of revenge, and living a life were crushed in a fell swoop as he felt as if he would never walk again, he ended up crying for the first time in years since the sacrifice of 99 souls. His dreams and life were going to be ruined by an onslaught of rocks that could have ended him all together. Yet he was staring down at a beacon, a candle light of hope, the sorcerer used to heal slaves and was now on his knees pouring his heart into helping him.

Maybe, he would walk again, the thought made him want to smile but the bleakness of the current problem stopped him -he learned not to get his hopes 's upper chest was bleeding through his robes, the slash from Mahado's DiaDhank had been left untended too as he focused solely on Bakura's shattered legs.

"We're just lucky it was just Mahado and not the whole band of Sacred Guardians" said Harry dryly.

"How long will this take?" asked Bakura between gritting his teeth in pain.

"A while" murmured Harry, _especially without the ingredients for skelegrow, I have to use pure-magic, this is going to take a while..._

Harry stopped as his robes were pulled up over his head by Bakura suddenly. He turned a fine shade of pink as his body became half exposed, but glanced down as the felt the warm stream of blood down his chest. He had completely forgotten about the slash on his chest, though it wasn't too deep he was bleeding through his robes which had been tossed to the side.

Harry froze as his upper chest was bandaged up by Bakura, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten his own injury! Slowly he met the other man's eyes, mumbling his thanks.

This is what outcasts do, they look after one another.

_-because no one else will..._

"A price has come through for your safe return" admitted Bakura finally, a price for his hostage had been met. Harry looked up at Bakura with an expression that was a mix of horror and betrayal.

"After all I've done for you, you're still going to sell me away?" he hung his head down, Bakura actually felt a sharp twinge of guilt that grew in size as he stared down at Harry's miserable expression.

"Not to the Pharaoh, to the Priest...Seto, he offered to double whatever the Pharaoh gave and has something I want" said Bakura, trying to not look at Harry in the eyes.

Harry carried on working on Bakura's legs, trying to ignore how dangerously warm and moist his eyes had become. Half-angry he carried on, an awkward silence fell between the two, broken only by the sounds of water droplets hitting the stone floor.

"Sorcerer... are you..?" began Thief Bakura awkwardly at the boy on his knees who's hung head was covered by his black hair.

Yes, yes he was in tears.

"Did you think I would leave you to die?" asked Bakura after a while _Evidently he doesn't think much of me_, Harry nodded in confusion, looking up at him swollen-eyed.

"He promised to keep you safe from the Pharaoh, he can give you much better protection then I, anyway" reasoned Thief Bakura.

_Priest Seto...is on my side? He's doing this to get what he wants and keep me safe..._ wondered Harry.

"What about you?" asked Harry "-You'd better remember to look after yourself when I'm gone" he said in a half-hearted scolding voice, like a parent would with a child.

Bakura looked at him, lips twitching into a small smile.

"-Can I have some wine now? I've been good"

Harry laughed lightly, despite feeling rejected inwardly.

"Just a little" he passed over a wine pouch.

* * *

'Just a little' turned into five pouches, which had ultimately led to Harry being in the most awkward position of his life. The heavy man, despite half shattered legs, was rolled over on top of Harry in a dominating fashion.

"Bakura.." he said he a weak 'I'm-warning-you' voice.

"I said, call me by my first name! Tōzokuō!" he chuckled drunkenly, the smell going directly up Harry's nose making him want to choke.

"F-fine..Tōzokuō... please get off me, Heru's coming and I've had enough of being caught in questionable positions with you!" said Harry, trying to prod the stronger man off him.

"Not until you tell me where you hid the rest of the wine!" he demanded, pressing into him with grin.

"You've had enough, please move, it's hard to breathe" flushed Harry, his hair flowing out onto the hard ground, he felt his knees lose all feeling, all of his blood rushing to his thumping heart. He could have used his magic to throw him off, but he_ wasn't..._

"Tell me! Or...or..." he faltered for a moment until he observed the pink shade on Harry's cheeks, he leaned to his ear.

"I'll bite you" he said in a low threatening voice that made Harry shudder.

"I'll never tell you!" he said in a playful mock-dramatic voice, he won't deny that he had a little sippy-sip of wine himself.

"Then suffer the consequence!" roared the drunken man, diving for Harry's neck.

* * *

Heru had followed the sound of fighting, and rushed over while Zammhad shrugged it off and opted to not go and walk in on what he dubbed as a 'Lover's Fight'.

"_Boss! Don't kill the boy! We need him for the hostage mone--_-" Heru began to gape like a fish, trailing off as he had burst in and laid eyes on the scene.

"-Oh dear Ra" he said in a flat voice, wide-eyed.

Harry looked like he was enjoying himself, at least somewhat as he lay on the stone floor with his head tilted and a lush rose-red blush on his cheeks as he saw his boss gently placing his lips on Harry's neck, biting down and sucking softly. Harry parted his lips to groan out as he felt the man's tongue licking over the abused flesh on his neck, leaving a red 'bite'. It gave him goosebumps, and a pleasurable tingle that made him forget about his horrific romantic past --and the fact Heru was in the room looking traumatized.

His boss was on top of Harry, they were so close there was no air between the two, Harry's upper robe had been discarded among wine pouches and medical supplies strewn across the floor. Their naked chests clashing, a muscular one against a smaller, toned, leaner figure. It was as if every crevice of their bodies had been designed to fit the other, as nothing but deep chuckles and soft moans filled the room.

Undoubtedly the wine they had been drinking had gotten to them, and the blood that was supposed to have gone to their brains had probably rushed south by now realized Heru with a cringe.

With a final look of horror Heru span his heel and left.

"I didn't see a thing" he told himself repeatedly as a mantra.

* * *

**At Camp:**

Zammhad looked wearily at the flustered, red, horrified Heru.

"You saw them together didn't you?" he asked deadpan.

Heru nodded in silent horror.

"Believe me, it's better to walk in on both of them then on just one" smirked Zammhad, furthering Heru's mental trauma.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_


	11. Unspoiled

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry in this chapter..  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

Harry was not nearly as drunk as he pretended to be, but he was tipsy enough to allow the man to take him. He felt a thumb run down the area behind his ear, he mewled desperately and Bakura chuckled.

"My my," he drawled, doing it once more just to hear that noise again.

"Why are you so-" he lightly touched over Harry's lower abdomen "-sensitive?" he murmured as Harry shivered. This wasn't right, he was drunk and was taking advantage -at least in Harry's mind, but his body so desperately called out for his touch that he could do nothing but moan as hands rubbed oddly sensitive parts of him. He dared to kiss the barely visible scar beneath his bangs, the one beneath his ear running down his neck -Harry tried to feel indignant... _tried._

He didn't even feel like a war veteran, he just felt like a vulnerable teen, on the cusp of manhood.

"-You haven't been touched in long time have you?" he smirked as he said it as Harry just mewled and tried to loll his head away from his fingers that refused to stop toying with the skin behind his ear, he sensitive spot, one of many hidden on his body that Bakura was attempting to find.

_"S--stop touching there...or or.._" he didn't want the man to stop all together, just to stop him touching -there-, behind the ear... his magic would react...

"What?" asked Bakura slyly, carrying on as Harry's facial expression changed to show his desperation not to give in.

"You can't be giving in that easily" he half-whined, ghosting his hands over the belt of his lower robe, the only thing covering Harry.

"Don't you d-dare, _you-_-" but the pleas fell on deaf ears.

Finally, Bakura leaned to his ear once more, smirked devilishly, and sent a long teasing lick down behind his ear, finally, Harry's back arched in pain as his magic reacted to the caress. The feel of his wet tongue driving him to shivers and groans, over the pain he felt a lapse of pleasure, the erotic feel of the tongue made him moan so deeply as the image of it running down his entire body gave him a painful sexual ache that Bakura became quickly aware of.

"What in Ra's name...?" trailed off the drunken man, drawing back for a moment as he observed Harry change.

Among the strands of soft black hair, two black furry ears sprouted, making Bakura's jaw hang. What on Earth was the sorcerer? A shapeshifter too?!

Harry's animagus form was a sleek large black panther, but since the shackles had been removed his body had become in tune again with his animal nature, leaving him as sensitive and vulnerable as a feline.

Bakura pushed down some of Harry's robes to let a long black tail poke through, he would have been worshiped as a walking God if the public knew -a God they want to execute.

"This explains a lot" said Bakura dry sarcasm, rolling off Harry and laying on the ground next to him -since he could not get up due to his legs. Bakura was sure his hair was spilling into a wine puddle on the floor, but he didn't care, he drank to the point it stopped hurting, his mind was a completely incomprehensible garble of carnal longing and confusion. He ran one tired hand through his hair and felt his eyes shut against his will but not before drinking in the sweet image of the sorcerer's other hand slipping down his own robe as he whimpered out in pleasure helplessly.

Harry panted and lay beside him on the cold stone floor, drawing his knees up to his chest he felt pain-afterwash from the transformation eclipse him slowly from the soreness around the skin beside the tail and his head was pounding from the offshoot of ears, and was in so much pain he couldn't even fully transform so his tail curled around both his and Bakura's legs as he passed out beside the Thief.

* * *

Ow.

That was the only thought in Harry's mind when he got up off the floor. His head felt like lead and pounded uncontrollably, gritting his teeth Harry wiped the drool off the side of his lip and got up to his feet. Bakura was still very much unconscious.

_Bastard _thought Harry half-heartedly as his cheeks heated up when memories of the previous night came back in choppy bits -some memories explaining why he was stuck partially into his unused animagus form.

A night of kisses, licking and strangely sensual body-play came back to him making him stumble a little.

_Please Ra in heaven make him not remember! _begged Harry internally as he searched around for his upper robe. It was more embarrassing for him then for Bakura in retrospect, but the man had acted so out of character it made him wonder if memory-wiping would be the route to go. Harry quickly shot down the idea as it felt too, rape-esque to him, too creepy, so he didn't.

He'd just have to deal with it.

Harry looked at Bakura's legs then sighed, with great care he lifted his wand-arm and levitated his body to a quickly conjured bed.

He rested a cool hand on Bakura's forehead and eased him awake, knowing he would be hung-over. Slowly a set of red eyes opened up to stare at him, he looked confused for a moment and waited for an explanation.

"The attack has to wait. You are in no fit state to lead any of them into battle," said Harry who thanked the Gods that the attack would not happen.

"Sorcerer..." he grumbled "Why are you part cat?" it didn't seem like he remembered the previous night.

"It's just a form I have," muttered Harry moving his hand and picking up medical supplies off the floor.

_I'm so embarrassed I can't even look at him_ thought Harry internally as he began to make makeshift casts for Bakura's legs to stop them from being moved.

* * *

**Time Jump:**

They all sat down by the fire and awaited their meal.

"Ramun, you've returned!" smiled Harry in false-cheer, Ramun stared at him as did Heru and Zammhad. Ramun had come back from a private mission and looked quite grave, and surprised at Harry's form.

"It's the ears and tail isn't it?" asked Harry deadpan. Zammhad nodded slowly whilst simultaneously drooling over the food being prepared over the fire.

"This is me without binds, get used to it," snapped Harry without any further elaboration.

Harry had the fishes Heru got descaled (skinned), deboned and was preparing them more-or-less from scratch with practiced ease. What surprised the thieves was how much care he was putting in and the side dishes of soup he was making, it smelled gorgeous though, like something a Pharaoh would have served in a banquet.

"I've de-scaled and de-boned the fish and am cooking you all proper meals from now on, Ra knows you'd probably poison yourselves otherwise," _mentioning no names _grumbled Harry to himself.

"The least you can do is not make a complete mess of your robes," said Harry as he served the soup in bowls, their own large fish on different plates.

"Where is the boss... and Seth for that matter?" asked Ramun, Zammhad and Heru shared and uncomfortable look while shooting a sidelong glance at Harry.

After taking some of his soup Harry calmly looked at them.

"I have some news, the attack is to be halted by my orders, I do not think Tōzokuō is in any state ready for this," said Harry in a very serious voice.

"You're on first name basis now?" said Zammhad wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Harry gave him his 'I-want-to-smack-you-upside-the-head-but-can't-be-arsed' expression and carried on.

"Sometimes, your boss doesn't know when to stop or even what's best for him and he's as stubborn as a mule," grumbled Harry, Ramun smiled a bit, that sounded accurate to him.

"I'm heading things for a while, I say halt the attack because as you've all realized, Seth is no longer with us. He betrayed us, the Pharaoh knows of our planning attack. I think he also plans to... finish off Kul Elna, he knows we camp here, it's only a matter of time before he comes for us," his voice almost cracked, almost...

"But here's hoping he doesn't," said Harry raising a wine goblet weakly, his eyes shining with tears.

"Nobody is allowed to see Tōzokuō unless I am with you," he murmured, there was a grave silence hanging in the air broken only by Harry, but the gloominess still remained.

"Let us pray, that this shall not be the last supper," said Ramun solemnly as he raised his goblet in a toast, everyone else followed suit and ate in silence beside the crackling fire.

Harry finished quickly and brought the remaining food up for the Thief, even if he wasn't grateful for it, he sorely needed care.

Harry tried to consciously not trip over his tail that poked through his robes and pretended he couldn't hear the thieves giggle about it as he walked away (he could hear this though with the black furry ears mounted on his head that poked through his hair).

* * *

Harry sighed with relief when he finally got inside the building he housed Bakura in, he set the food aside and gently coaxed the sleeping man awake.

"Wake up, I made your meal," said Harry as he eerily reminded himself of the volunteer work he did in St. Mungos children's ward following the war -even after the battle was over, the horror of what he had seen did not end, especially when in an understaffed hospital that would recruit anyone with bare-minimal training.

Tears rose into Harry's eyes as he stared at the semi-broken legs of Bakura, Harry lifted him to lie upright on the bed and did something quite out of character, he set the food beside Bakura on the bed and leaned to him, and brought his arm around him in a brief act of intimacy -brought himself close to the white haired man's ear.

"I can only pray that the cold cruel hand of battle--" the last time he'd said that prayer the word had been 'war' not 'battle'...

"-leaves you unspoiled," said Harry quite softly.

Unspoiled.

"I fear it's too late for that," said Bakura quietly, what an obscure prayer it was, what a strange thing to say, yet it was darkly beautiful and had managed to touch his heart...if only slightly.

"Why do you cry?" asked Bakura as Harry moved the meal to his lap, Bakura was observant but not often to people's feelings but it didn't take an empath to detect the glistening tears in the boy's eyes. The words spoken in response drove a shiver down his spine at how they were said.

"I mourn what you and I have become,"

* * *

**Camp base:**

"He seems upset," said Heru.

"Who?" asked Zammhad, setting up a guard watch incase the Pharaoh's men came.

"The sorcerer," replied Heru.

"Of course he is, after all he's done, the boss is still selling him away back to Seto," said Ramun shaking his head sadly.

"I would have thought after all this, perhaps the man had gained a heart, I guess I thought wrong," elaborated Ramun, who had been secretly observing the relationship from the sidelines and had been less obvious about it.

"This was the grave news I wanted to tell you about, Priest Seto is setting a date for us to hand him over, I must say I will actually miss his mothering," admitted Ramun.

"It was nice being cared about... well that's a stretch, It's more accurate to say... It was nice being looked-after," said Zammhad as he stared at the used bowls they had their lunch in, tossed to the side for cleaning.

_I know what I saw, and I have slightly more faith in the boss, he cannot leave a man with compassion the size of Egypt behind? Compassion for __**him** no less?_

Heru could only wonder.

If ever a boy was born an angel, his name would be Harry Potter, carer of the sick, veteran of war and beloved by many -even if he didn't know it.

* * *

_XXENDCHAPXXX_


	12. Thoughtless Goodbyes

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far. (HPXMI in another arc)  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry **BOLD IS DREAMS. ** {mentions mature content} Egyptian's pronounce "Harry" as "Hari"...no confusion..same person, 'kay?  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

What a confusing dream, Harry decided to trust Zammhad who saw how tired he was and let him take a rest beside their camp beds before he went to see how Bakura was healing. Now he was at full power, they wouldn't dare try anything.

_Poor child, what dream could he be having that makes him seem in such blissful pain? _wondered Zammhad, yes, he thought of Harry not as a man but as a child, because deep down he knew that's what he should be, but he wasn't.

Harry's tail had stood rigidly, occasionally flicking out violently as he rested.

**He screamed into an empty white space. He saw a hand reach from behind a mirror-like veil, it grabbed his arm and tried to pull him into the glass.**

**"Who are you?" snarled Harry as he tore away from the arm.**

**"It's me," replied a groundless voice that echoed everywhere.**

**Harry knew it was someone, either his mother or his father or some deceased beloved and he'd be damned if he left them again.**

**"I'm coming!" yelled Harry, running back toward the veil, but the closer he came the further back the veil went as if to taunt him.**

**Then, he heard the screams of a ninety-nine souls, and with that terrifying sound playing in his ears,** he awoke.

"Sorcerer, you were sleeping roughly so I woke you," said Zammhad, leaning over him looking a little concerned.

Harry jerked upright and swiftly wiped the bead of sweat on his temple, panting he gave his thanks to Zammhad and rushed back to the building he kept Bakura bedridden in.

"Did you see what was happening to the Sorcerer in his rest?" asked Zammhad when he was sure Harry was quite far away. Heru looked over from his sitting place and raised an eyebrow.

"-and what would that be?" asked Heru cautiously.

"He was _glowing,_" snorted Zammhad.

_"Glowing?!"_

"Yes, not only that but..." Zammhad trailed off and shook his head.

"Nevermind," he continued "We'll probably see it later on, it wasn't just pretty glowing, there was a scary amount of power there too,"

If Heru didn't know any better, he would have said Zammhad sounded scared.

* * *

"You look terrible!" exclaimed Bakura tactlessly when Harry slowly raised his head to the light. The gray under his eyes had turned to a solid panda-black, his vibrant green eyes turned a dead shade and looked swollen, his shoulders were slouched and he looked so exhausted.

"Why thank you," croaked out Harry softly yet sarcastically.

"Sorcerer, you've been crying again," he said quietly.

"Yes, yes I have but it's fine, really," said Harry unconvincingly.

His black fuzzy ears had drooped down, his tail dragged on the floor and his empty cutlery was put to the side. Suddenly, Harry smiled and his ears twitched up slightly.

"It's wash-time," smiled Harry "But I'm not taking you to the river where every one can see your...injuries, but I can't let you become as filthy as last time," he said, stretching his arms out. Bakura raised a brow curiously, what did Harry have in mind then?

* * *

It was huge, and filled with cool water that Bakura stared apprehensively at. It was a large wood-like bathing tub -conjured up on the spot. Bakura glared at it.

"Bakura?" asked Harry, when the man had not made a move.

"I need help getting in," he muttered awkwardly.

"Fine, robes off," said Harry flatly.

"What?" asked Bakura suddenly, looking at Harry oddly.

"Robes. Off. Now. You're not bathing with them on, it defeats the purpose of said bath," said Harry. Obediently stripping, Harry could not help but feel incredibly out of place having to help a full grown man -and the fact he was older shined through, resisting the urge to blush his thoughts went something like this: _Dammit stop being embarrassed, you fought a war, shared a dorm with boys_, _you bathed the injured in St. Mungos, this is no different...nothing you haven't seen before..._

"Aren't you going to work on my legs more?" asked Bakura.

_Do Not Look Down._

"Later," promised a blushing Harry _preferably when you're not naked._

"I thought cats weren't fond of water," said Bakura to lighten the mood as Harry carried him into the water while trying not to look him in the eye.

"Well I don't tend to mind if a muscled, naked-dripping-wet Egyptian is in it," joked back Harry.

_Touché__ sorcerer, touché_ thought Bakura.

* * *

**Palace:**

Atem's quite angry but the bounty on Harry's head had been begrudgingly lifted, news of Priest Seto's deal had spread quite quickly, but unbeknown to them a spirit was quite angry with how Harry was being sold and passed along. No, not the 99 spirits of Kul Elna, someone else.

Priest Seto has a bad feeling about this but this was the only thing he could do to rescue Harry, but a personal war between him and Atem was brewing over Harry and the kingdom's peace had been disturbed.

"Mahado is quite hurt, I take it he followed the snitch's advice and went after them both," commented Priest Seto lightly on Mahado's crippled condition.

"Yes, he failed miserably," replied Isis.

"I only pray the sorcerer is safe," said Priest Seto.

"Our Pharaoh is angry with you," said Isis quietly.

"I know, Isis, I know,"

* * *

**Kul Elna:**

"You're such a child," said Harry, in his best Hermione-voice as water was splashed into his face.

Humor was a weak distraction, honestly, Thief Bakura was doing it for Harry's sake, the boy looked so red he pitied him and tried to lighten the mood.

Harry laughed anyway. A wet rag scrubbed out the dirt caking into his neck, _fucking dammit no matter which way you look at it, he's a grown man_ thought Harry as the rag he held traveled between the crevices of bicep muscle.

"I can take it from here, unless of course you want to carry on," teased Bakura lightly as Harry moved to the front and had to step inside of the water basin with his lower robe rolled up to his knees. Bakura noticed how very hard he was trying to keep his tail out of the water and how after scrubbing the dirt out of his chest he utterly refused to look down or into his eyes. Opting to look at the piece of wall behind him instead.

Harry's hands shook as he dropped the rag into the water at his words.

"_Uh, I..._oh _ha-ha_," said Harry rolling his eyes after a brief flustered stammer, then smacked him upside the head. Bakura raised a brow coupled with a did-you-really-just-do-that?-expression.

"You can't get me back for that either because _you're_ under _my _care," said Harry victoriously, Bakura was the one with partially shattered legs after all.

"How mean, it's because I was fighting for you that the rock-slide crushed me," grumbled Bakura.

"Pardon, do my ears deceive me? Is the King of Thieves whining that _I'm_ the mean one?" asked Harry half-amused. His expression turned serious for a moment though, he leaned in with an almost-smile.

"I fully acknowledge what you did for me back there though," he pulled the man to him for a moment, Bakura didn't know what was happening, but he let it happen. The embrace was warm and wet, Bakura shut his eyes for a moment -Harry was like a low purring motor and felt nice against him. Harry's arms wrapping around the older man, forgetting his nakedness.

"Does this make up for what I'm about to do?"

_Sell him to Priest Seto..._

Harry did not reply, he just stilled for a moment and detached himself from the man.

"I hope it's worth it," said Harry quietly -sounding almost bitter.

"Just do one thing for me, look after yourself when I'm gone," grumbled Harry.

Thief Bakura looked at him surprised, his lips twitched, and he slowly began laughing at how Harry had said it -like a parent.

"I'm serious,"

At least he _cared,_ and that felt weird, the bitter lonely tomb robber wasn't sure if he should allow himself to_ like_ that feeling.

"I know," replied Bakura quietly.

* * *

**Time Jump.**

Perhaps the other bandits were growing on Harry slightly, but he'd literally gone through all of their dirty clothes and washed them all without having been asked so they'd have clean garments for a week. He'd stored as much non-perishable food as he could and tried to teach Ramun how to cook something basic (so he could cook for the others in his absence).

He wanted to leave some small positive impact on them before he was to be presented to Priest Seto.

Heru told him not to lose faith in his boss, though Harry wasn't quite sure what was meant by that, he nodded anyway.

"You seem a fair bit red today, is all well?" asked Zammhad.

"Err--" Harry was caught off-guard by Zammhad's awareness, his mind tracing back to a naked embrace shared only twenty minutes ago. He'd allowed himself to curl up against one of their sleeping bags and blush deeply -smiling to himself over it, however Zammhad had caught Harry in the midst of his 'maiden-moment'.

"You seem happy actually," added Zammhad, leering at Harry who was trying to smother his expression behind his hands.

Awkward silence.

"..."

"So..."

"Did you get lucky with the boss yet?" blurted Zammhad tactlessly.

"Don't be so crass! The boy already looks like he wants to melt into the sand!" snapped Ramun, who the others dubbed 'Prudish'.

"N--no!" snapped Harry, turning an angry and embarrassed shade of red and stalked off.

"Honestly, learn some subtlety," grumbled Heru.

* * *

Twenty minutes was long enough, Harry walked in again and dragged the naked man out of the basin and onto the bed with surprising strength. He set his sights on dispelling the basin and securing the healing state of Thief Bakura's legs.

The man was sprawled out quite nicely on the bed, in the nude, shining from the water -Harry looked like a strawberry-red mess as he almost tripped over his own tail. Stumbling around nervously he tried to block out Bakura's laughter at his expense. Though he shouldn't really, since the moment Harry had dismounted his body he allowed himself to get painfully aroused and when Harry had left the room he quite shamelessly pleasured himself.

His laughter was just to cover the fact it was getting difficult to look Harry in the eye.

"_Hari?_," he drawled out slowly, enjoying Harry shiver.

"Yes?"

"Could you take me outside? I'd like to dry off in the sun," asked the tomb raider.

Harry looked ready to say no, but one look at him sprawled out an the words became stuck in his throat. The man could quite easily turn the hardened vet into a flushing, stuttering, stammering school boy and was becoming quite aware of the advantage he had on Harry. A simple lick in the right place and he was smitten with lust -and Bakura _knew _this. Refusing him -even if for his safety, would do no good.

"Fine," mumbled out Harry as Bakura wrapped loose clean material around his waist, -like a towel.

"At least this way you can't complain about cleaning my under-robes, when I'm not wearing any," he teased.

He checked out for the others who were mere specs in the distance, camped out further away. Hopefully they wouldn't be able to see how injured Bakura was.

Bakura latched onto Harry's back and took quite a struggle in mounting himself atop of the smaller boy.

"You're stronger then you look," he said softly and quietly, not into his human ear but into the fuzzy black triangular kitten ears poking out of his hair. Harry nearly stumbled at this, sometimes he forgot he had them.

"Thanks,"

_Yes_ the Sorcerer liked him, that was obvious but did he lo--?_ no_, no he was _not _going to think about that dirty four lettered word beginning with L, vowed Thief Bakura. However he acknowledged his physical desires, his wants, his _needs _and right now he _needed_ Harry.

Very quickly, Harry moved him behind the stone building where both were out of sight and under the sun. The moment Bakura was set on the sandy ground he pulled Harry onto his lap, his head and upper body leaning on the back-wall. The man was still damp, Harry could feel it.

"I--I thought you wanted to d-dry off,"

Harry heard the tomb raider chuckle and gently lick the underside of his nonhuman ear, Harry shivered above him and his eyes shut involuntarily.

"I want to do something else now," smirked the Thief.

"Wha_--AH!"_ he groaned out in surprise as Thief Bakura's hand reached under his robes to his crotch. Harry's cheeks pinked and his hips bucked into the hand, he moaned out as Bakura slipped his other hand in, sliding over his cock. Thief Bakura gave him a teasing squeeze, grasped his shaft and slowly rubbed the length of his member. Harry shivered, _Bastard... what's he playing __-oh-__ ...at?  
_

His hand reached back and tangled in Bakura's hair as he groaned, his thoughts going blurry.

Harry's hips grinded, pushing into his hands, the Thief smirked and quickened his pace and murmured in his ear, "As soon as I can, I'm going to rip your robes off, then pound you so hard you won't feel your legs,"

Harry moaned as the exact image came to mind, his back arched against Thief Bakura as pleasure coursed through him and he spurted into Bakura's hands.

Withdrawing his hands, Bakura tauntingly licked his fingers clean.

_We are in lo-- lust?_

"Will you allow me to visit you tonight?" something about how it was said -wanton- breathlessly. There was something else behind that question, something obvious.

Thief Bakura reverted back into the cruel man that he was, dark smile across his scarred face but framed by soft dripping wet white locks.

"Perhaps,"

Harry looked like a child refused a toy for a brief moment.

"If you behave," Thief Bakura added in a soft drawl.

* * *

It was amazing really, a burst of power later and Bakura could move his legs, but like a child, he needed to learn to walk again.

He hooked his arm around Harry who gently encouraged him to put weight on his legs, slowly he staggered around, occasionally falling to the ground but only to be picked up by Harry again and encouraged continually.

"Tonight, I walk, and tonight you will be prepared," breathed Bakura quite softly.

Harry nodded grimly.

* * *

Ramun had thrown fine robes upon Harry, preparing him for the sale to Priest Seto, Harry felt extremely horrid despite it all.

The fine white robes covered him, clung to the chest and loose at the bottom, robes of good quality tied together by golden bands. Small emeralds encrusted here and there to match the bright green of his eyes. Thief Bakura watched from the shadows with a frown as they prepared Harry like a prince who lacked a crown.

"Why do all this?" mumbled Harry.

"To show Priest Seto we have treated you well, we needn't not make an enemy out of him as we have with the rest of Egypt -especially if he is the one to keep you safe," explained Heru.

"The gold, the robes,... consider it as a parting gift, a thank-you for your services," nodded Zammhad.

"Whoever said you weren't capable of being honourable was sadly mistaken," murmured Harry.

Zammhad smiled.

"Tōzokuō, what do you think?" he tried to make the best of a dark situation. Harry walked over with a small smile and Thief Bakura simply grunted and looked away.

Harry sighed.

* * *

**Later:**

"I cannot ride with you into the Pharaoh's kingdom, they would attempt to arrest me on sight and your surrender to Priest Seto is to be public," said Thief Bakura bluntly.

"Now that you are at full power I have assigned Ramun and Heru are to escort you," they were technically mercenaries and were more trusted by the king's guard then any direct follower.

When the others turned to mount the camels Harry felt a soft set of lips against his forehead, it was quick but it sent Harry into shock.

Uttering his name softly Harry mumbled "I guess this means goodbye, no bedvisit,"

Bakura had already began walking away, Harry shook his head sadly and mounted a camel of his own, with Ramun and Heru beside him they rode into the desert.

To Atem's Kingdom, where he'd either be met with warmth by Priest Seto... or death.

* * *

**xxxENDCHAPTERxxx**


	13. The PeaceBinding Contract

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far. (HPXMI in another arc)  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry **BOLD IS DREAMS. ** Egyptian's pronounce "Harry" as "Hari"...no confusion..same person, 'kay?_

_Italic=thoughts.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

Priest Seto, whether he shows it or not, cared on a brotherly level for Harry, in exchange for withholding Harry's punishment, Priest Seto had to do something else too to ensure he was faithful to Atem's Kingdom. Though for the life of him they couldn't understand why Harry was so twitchy (forcing cat ears down and tying ones tail up to hide really hurt).

The day he was presented, the slaves were gathered to the center, all merchants and shoppers stopped, wives and children stared when the sudden announcement.

"Myself and the Great Sorcerer are to be _wed _on the days of the opening of the year, on the rise of the Goddess Sothis," In modern terms, June 21st.

Harry felt sick, ironically enough, it would be on the day the_ Sirius star _emerged in the Canis Major constellation, in a way, Sirius would be watching Harry's "Wedding" which he preferred to think of as a binding peace-contract between him and the Pharaoh. This was the ultimate way of settling peace (through marriage), and this way, Priest Seto could keep Harry safe from the Pharaoh's wrath -should he get angry.

Harry felt sick inside as he stood next to Priest Seto, an his empathy picked up on a large amount of sympathy and pity.

_I've heard of pity-dates, but pity-marriages? I'm pathetic, _thought Harry in dry humor.

But, in the shadows of the merchant stall, hiding, was a man who shouldn't be there -who promised he would not be there, who was endangering himself by being present.

Thief King Bakura, who looked disgusted at the news... and... well... he didn't really want to think of the ugly sharp twang in his chest or why his eyes felt funny and moist.

There was sadness in Harry's eyes.

Bakura saw it.

The sadness was returned, even if Harry didn't see it.

* * *

**Palace**:

Isis looked at Harry with eyes of oceans weeping silently through a fake expression, her hand brushing Harry's shoulder weakly.

"I know it hurts," was all the knowing one said, touching her necklace.

Harry looked her in the face and lied.

"No it doesn't," then he laughed a disgustingly false laugh that made a watching confused Atem if his actions were wise.

Harry's eyes seemed older... more so then they had used to, though from the state of him the thieves looked after him well. Pharaoh Atem did his best to forget his anger and become the loving man he was before.

"Did they...touch you?" he snarled at Harry who stumbled back in surprise.

"No..."_ well yes he did,_

"Good,"

_It was good alright! He was touching me without consent and I wasn't complaining baby!_ thought a sassier part of Harry's mind.

"I wish you the best of luck with Priest Seto, for your sake," he growled.

Harry nodded stiffly and walked out into the palace's front, eyes clouded with sadness.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

"He is wedding the priest to avoid Death,"

"I'm so sorry boss," mumbled Heru, until Thief Bakura snapped back.

"Sorry for what? Get back to work we have a crucial change of plan,"

"We must plan to assassinate Pharaoh Atem," grinned the Thief maniacally.

Ramun nearly fainted, Zammhad knocked his wine over.

Thief Bakura just smiled.

Until a messenger bird appeared and dropped scroll in his lap, how the bird had found him was beyond him until he realized.

_It's from Hari!  
_

Hastily he opened it, and read it to himself -too excited to berate himself for his sentimentality.

One sentence. Just one, was all it took.

His mood shot up, Heru watched with amusement as did Ramun and Zammhad.

" A love-letter for our boss? From our Hari, oh whatever shall you wear?!" Zammhad did an excellent impression of an over excited maiden, which was _extremely_ over the top.

"Ahem, somebody please do the honor of hitting Zammhad," said Thief Bakura keeping his cool, controlling the tic beneath his chest.

Ramun obliged, and the childish member of the group saw naught but stars and a bump began to develop on his head.

Then the others watched Thief King Bakura's expression slowly shift, Heru squinted at him closely and leered.

_Are his cheeks colouring?_

Then Thief Bakura realized how Heru was staring at him, so he pocketed the letter, resumed a hardened expression and began packing things up.

He vaguely wondered where his nickname in the letter had come from.

* * *

**Priest Seto's North Wing of the Palace,**

**Previously:**

Harry had agonized with what to put on the papyrus, words of affection? How much he was missed? They had not said goodbye, and it seemed crude to just leave everything between them where it was. There was also the ugly feeling in Harry's stomach that simply grew in size every passing moment. His quill shook as he scratched out a message, all he could manage was one sentence.

_~Tozo,_

_Meet me at the Black Merchant Circle in Pharaoh Atem's Kingdom on the night before the first day of new year, be there at midnight._

_~Hari_

He'd agonized over whether to put 'I miss you' but decided against it, one burst of magic later and the note disappeared, he only hoped it found Thief Bakura.

**

* * *

**

Atem's guards had been mercilessly slay, Thief Bakura spared nobody, like a hot knife through butter. But the Pharaoh recruited more, and Thief Bakura simply increased his brutality.

His comrades watched as he turned into twice the cruel bastard he was before the moment Harry left. The smell of blood, no matter how many river baths would still hang in the air. Every day Thief King Bakura's eyes would get redder as if the blood of the murdered pooled into his iris's.

Thief King Bakura contemplated storming in heroically and stealing Harry away and dragging him to his bed chamber, claiming him entirely--

_I should stop this train of thought, he's gone now._

Perhaps he should have said something, but he did not say goodbye...

Should he have said sweet words of love? Probably, and then he realized.

He didn't know _how._

_

* * *

XXXENDCHAPXXX_


	14. Of Different Togetherness

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far. (HPXMI in another arc)  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry **BOLD IS DREAMS. ** Egyptian's pronounce "Harry" as "Hari"...no confusion..same person, 'kay?_

_Italic=thoughts. (Try to keep this historically accurate with what Ancient Egypt was really like, but please give me creative-license leeway where necessary, it's fanfic and it's NOT going to be dead on. In **fanfictionAncientEgypt **I tend to mold more adaptable customs and such from different dynasties into one, I hope this doesn't bother anyone but in fanfic, it's just how I roll).  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

_Vulnus Vigoratus_

Harry thought back to his school days as he focused on the lash on Priest Seto's arm from the Shadow Game he indulged the Pharaoh in, it was almost like sibling rivalry -Harry found it ridiculous.

The wound healed up and water-like magic dripped off Harry's fingers and sealed up the wound, and the skin of his arm seemed as though it had never been hit.

"Thank you," grumbled Priest Seto.

"It's my pleasure," Harry had to grit his teeth "Lord-husband," he was sick of having to refer to his friend that way, but he had to infront of Pharaoh Atem to show him that Priest Seto had him "under control" -as if he were some wild animal!

Hiss.

"Lord-Husband may I be excused, I'd like to visit the Merchantmen," he also had to ask.

"Very well, but take one of my Pharaoh's guards with you," replied Priest Seto.

Fuck, thought Harry darkly.

Harry walked out of the room silently, his robes billowing behind him in slight anger as two guards attached themselves to Harry.

"You need to tame him," he heard the Pharaoh say to Priest Seto.

_"I'd rather roll over dead then be tamed,__"_ hissed Harry under his breath, eyes alight with silent fury.

* * *

The guards pretended they weren't watching for what Harry brought using Priest Seto's funds. Harry ghosted through stalls, buying mainly oils, a lot of them for cleansing purposes. They did have, alternate lubricative uses, which was probably why one of the guards was smirking -and as Harry's wedding night was soon it appeared he was shopping for the alternative reason.

Harry brought some herbal, soothing pain ointments and decided to retreat back.

* * *

Thief Bakura stared at the golden object he'd traded Harry for, it was none other then the Millennium Ring.

The ninety nine souls of Kul Elna were happy, _he_ was not.

He grabbed a dark black cloak, threw it on, and ran into the night.

* * *

**Palace:**

Pharaoh Atem smirked at Harry as he stumbled on his way to the North Wing of the palace with armfuls of oil and supplies.

"Somebodies planning for their wedding night," he said dryly as Harry flushed red and glared.

"I'm just low on personal cleaning supplies..." he mumbled as he heard Pharaoh Atem chuckle on his way down to the throne room.

Harry ran to his new bedroom, threw the oils down and sighed, quickly he began preparing his cloak. Peeling off some of the flashier gold he threw the cloak on and waited until nightfall. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new year. He sighed and let tears slide out from beneath the lids of his eyes, for all he fought, lost and did, in the end it did not result in happiness.

Life's a bitch.

* * *

**Later:**

Upon nightfall, Harry slowly crept out of his room, a guard of Atem's began to follow him but quickly, swiftly and silently Harry shot a stunning charm from his fingers and a silencing charm on his feet. Quickly shooting at guards along the way he crept out and began to run as a silhouette down the sandy town. Dragging his hood up over his head he ran into the night, panting, ignoring the late-night salesman calling out their cheap supplies for sale.

Behind the poorly erected row of tent-like structures parading around items of questionable quality, deeper in were a circle of them, and standing there was a dark shadow of a man.

Hesitantly, Harry stepped over, and suddenly rushed forward when he detected a hint of a long scar on a tanned face that showed out under the shadow of the hood.

The man grunted as Harry ran into him, he looked up with shining green eyes, seeing into his red.

_"Hari," _murmured.

Harry reached forward through his hood, ran a finger down the length of his scar as if to make sure it was really him. His skin, his eyes, his lips, all recognizable in their own special way, _yes _it's him.

"_Don't_," he whispered when Harry went to pull his hood down.

"_But I want to see you_," he grumbled childishly. Their conversation in low tones under the moon behind busy merchants that passed them by.

"_Why did you ask me here?_" whispered the Thief, he let Harry reach out and touch him through his hooded cloak, despite all that had passed the silent trust between the two was still there. Thief King Bakura relented, and admitted to himself he liked the intimacy and the soft long fingers of Harry.

_"This is your life, like it was before I ruined it, your second chance,"_ in other words, 'this is me returning your life back, why do you want me in it?'.

_"You foolish, foolish man, I asked you here because I want--" _Harry faltered, was he supposed to say it? Really? Was he supposed to say 'I want you?'

_"-me?"_ the man finished for him, Harry reached out and pulled him so close their bodies touched through the fabrics of their cloaks.

_"In what way?"_ he drawled, yet his eyes widened -Harry hoped it was a good sign.

_"In my life,"_ he hoped that was straightforward enough, but Bakura smiled, like he understood. Harry gasped out as two strong hands reached under his hood and cupped both of his cheeks and tilted his face up, Harry went on tip-toes as the man lowered himself down, his breath seeping through Harry's hood as their lips met. So soft, it was unexpected. Harry felt his face warm up in his hands, their lips parted just for a moment to gain breath. Thief Bakura pressed his lips forward once more as Harry's had opened to breathe, he slid his tongue into Harry.

Eyes widening Harry welcomed him in and moaned slightly, but not enough to catch attention of late night roamers. Harry pried inside of Bakura, his heart felt like lifting in his chest.

He felt hot, wet and smooth, tasting like something pleasant... like... fruits. They didn't stop until their tongues brushed, Harry got embarrassed and pulled away.

_"Come to my bedchamber on the second night of the new year, I'll be there, waiting, I'll even incapacitate the guards -they won't even know,"_ breathed Harry wantonly, his eyes unusually clouded.

_"I will,"_ he growled, eyes alight with impatient lust.

_"North Wing, third master room down from Priest Seto's" _Harry's lips twitched _"I insisted we didn't share yet,"_

_"Now I must go, before the guards...awaken," _he worded carefully, the Thief grinned, that meant the sorcerer probably stunned them right off their behinds.

Two cloaked figures took off in different directions, one to a palace, another to a gutter.

* * *

**Later: Palace (Wed Night):**

It was hard to stop yourself from looking, he looked like a prize next to the Priest. Hair combed to a certain point of perfection, scars forcibly covered, kohl forced beneath his eyes, an overly detailed linen robe. Harry felt completely out of his skin, the whole palace was celebrating, slaves had stopped working, candles were lit everywhere. There was no real wedding ceremony, no vows in this time, just a drawing of a contract and a party perhaps.

A mass feast for rich _and poor_ took place, Harry smiled weakly, at least some good came of this.

A royally appointed scribe was there, the conditions of peace with the marriage was written to contract, no vows exchanged. Though Harry found the ancient marriage terms, frightening to say the least. Priest Seto's relations had drawn up most of it with Priest Seto having the final say, as Harry had no family, he drew up and did the other half.

This marriage was odd, as it was not out of love (which was rare for the time) and Harry was treated almost as if he were a woman in legal dealings.

Some of the contract's terms included:

Adultery is to be met with swift execution of either or both guilty party decided by the partner done wrong.

Meaning, the whoever cheated on the other would have their lives in the hands of who they cheated on.

That part frightened Harry the most.

Harry sat on a chair beside Priest Seto who looked at him and said quite unusually,

"I only do this out of friendship to keep you safe, friendly-love if you will,"

"I know,"

_I don't think I belong here anymore,_ thought Harry.

A man in the shadows watched almost mournful, _he looks so... wonderful._

He sighed, and went back into the partying streets.

* * *

**In Hiding:**

Zammhad began wondering why his boss tortured himself by going to see Harry's contract of wedlock, it would only hurt him.

Was it love? Or obsession?

Either way, it was killing someone who used to be a strong man.

"Heru what are you doing?" Zammhad asked softly.

"Helping draw up some plans for the assassination now the boss is gone," sighed Heru with papyrus draped over his legs (Zammhad was surprised enough he could write).

"I think it is the only way that insane man will ever be happy, if the Pharaoh was dead. Then Hari would not need Priest Seto's protection, they could break the wedlock (divorce) and maybe Harry and he..."

Heru stopped right there, it sounded way out of character for Thief King Bakura, and yet -it seemed to be the only plausible explanation for his sudden behavior.

"He's obsessed with Hari, I wouldn't blame him," snorted Zammhad.

"I noticed, except for us since we get paid, everyone else who has not feared our boss has treated him worse then camel feces," began Zammhad "-except for Hari, he seemed to neither fear nor loath our boss, _he even cared_," finished the old thief.

"Won the bastard over with unflappable kindness," grinned Heru impishly.

"He was truly something,"

"Indeed,"

At that moment, the Thief returned, and nobody said a word of his shining eyes or unusually hurt expression, they simply sat in understanding silence.

No words needn't be said.

Deep down though, he was excited, for the next night, the sorcerer would be _his._

_And his alone._

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_Fillery but... the contract chapter had to be done x.o Sorreh! R&R_

_IT WILL GET ACTIONEY/DRAMA-Y...promise :3 and lemony but this boooring part had to be over 'n' done with.  
_


	15. Ressurection of Revenge

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry **BOLD IS DREAMS. ** Egyptian's pronounce "Harry" as "Hari"...no confusion..same person, 'kay?_

_Italic=thoughts.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

**Palace:**

"I'm ready now!," screamed Harry, eyes wide with anger, his hands clenching a blade to the point they turned red. Pharaoh Atem had never seen an expression foment such rage before, Harry had become more and more untamed and in his training sessions he'd become more violent.

The palace's best guard charged for him, made a sudden dive for his feet, only to have Harry jump away and go straight for his head -knocking him out cold.

The training sessions had been Priest Seto's idea, Harry needed something to occupy himself with in the day, he argued his daily magical practices were not body-focused, and that marriage was no excuse for him to let himself get out of shape.

Even Pharaoh Atem admitted that was harsh, essentially Harry was being trained so his body remained in shape for Priest Seto's enjoyment (in everyone elses eyes). The Pharaoh actually argued in Harry's favor, telling Priest Seto it was is attitude that needed fixing, not his body, which could not be anymore perfect (scars notwithstanding).

Harry insisted he did not mind, he felt the anger of being treated as something lower -reminded him of the Dursley's attitude too much. They all treated him with less respect since his kidnap, and Harry having to refer to his _beloved friend and equal _as "Lord-Husband,".

"You've improved," praised Priest Seto from his place at the high stand.

Harry grunted, left the man on the ground and walked to his room. Leaving other healers to deal with the fallen man.

* * *

_I don't think he's coming,_ thought Harry, back against the bed, eyes wide.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Abandon one world, come to another, and for what?

His thoughts disconnected for a moment when he heard a sound of someone running up the corridors past paralyzed men, he shut his eyes and prayed it wasn't any of the Sacred Guardians or he'd have some explaining to do.

Harry sat upright abruptly, ready for Bakura to come. Though he found he'd packed one of Bakura's well-worn cloaks on accident, he picked out the red garment and splayed it over his lap. Then he heard footsteps.

It was Isis.

"About the guards I can explain--" began Harry until Isis quieted him and smiled.

"No need, but that's not what I'm here about,"

"Has anything strange happened to your magic as of late?" queried Isis.

"Well... not that I've noticed, except in my sleep it's been fluctuating irregularly," admitted Harry, who had pushed it to the back of his mind for a while.

"Don't go to training tomorrow, I asked to borrow you for the day. I would take you to the temple tonight but it seems your expecting someone," said Isis with a very slight wink and glance at the oils.

Spluttering and turning red, Harry nodded, unable to ask Isis what she had planned due to embarrassment, the woman left, leaving Harry alone to wallow in thought, holding the soft cloak close to himself in comfort.

* * *

"_Cute_," drawled a thick husky voice, Harry's eyes fluttered open, he fell asleep briefly while waiting for the thief who had now made himself known. Thief Bakura walked in on Harry cuddling his cloak to his chest like it was the last thing on Earth. With his knees drawn up so he curled into a little ball also, his animagus side conquered and out of sight.

"_Hari?_" his voice, now unusually tender, he'd observed Harry's expression in his sleep for a brief moment and it unsettled him making him push sex to the back of his mind for a moment.

Harry peered up at Bakura, as if to make sure he wasn't a mirage then threw his arms around him.

_"You came,"_ disbelief in Harry's voice, a part of him thought the Thief would go on his life trying to kill the Pharaoh and leave him hanging until the end of time, and another side of Harry wanted to weep with joy -something was going _right _for once.

"I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to," true, the Thief couldn't, because once you had a taste of Harry you'd never be the same.

"You seemed upset," inwardly the thief congratulated his emotional empathetic-intuition, usually he wouldn't have noticed and would have been attempting to peel Harry's robes off his body.

It's astoundingly easy to fake a smile, it all depends on how deep your wounds are.

Harry was half-faking, and it bothered him immensely.

"I don't matter," shrugged off Harry casually, with a lop-sided grin.

"Just get your robes off, before I rip them off," threatened Harry with lust swirling in his eyes. He didn't even wait for response and began tugging off the clothes from the man above him, Bakura's voice broke off into a groan when Harry's oil slicked hands reached down and began to rub down past his stomach to his cock, his body shivered as he came down on Harry, closing the space between their bodies, hips grinding.

Cursing softly as their members rubbed against another causing a hot friction, he arched back so Harry's hand moved faster around Bakura's cock, slicked hand going up an down his throbbing member without touching his own. Thief Bakura let one wet finger inside of Harry -who called out in wonder as squirmed at the feel of the finger inside of him, hastily inserting another he smiled as Harry resisted from moaning his name out.

Quickly and suddenly Harry increased the speed of his hands, oiling down Thief Bakura's cock quicker, going to the head and thumbing over the slit teasingly.

Thief Bakura groaned loud, he threw his head forward and hissed, sweat pouring down his face, desperation and pleasure in is expression.

"Hn..._stop!_" that had been the hardest thing the thief ever had to say, but he felt so close he feared he'd release into Harry's hand and down is leg.

Withdrawing his fingers, he made Harry cry out for him desperately, lifting his legs over Bakura's shoulders.

"_Tight,_" groaned Thief Bakura, trembling as he had entered Harry's tight orifice, feeling the tight walls around his throbbing cock he slowly bucked his hips and smirked as Harry's fingers clenched the sheets moaning out for his hands to touch him. Thrusting deeper in he let out a deep groan as he felt the tight moist walls sliding around his cock, he had to feel it again, so he began thrusting faster. He batted Harry's hands away and reached down for his cock pressed upright against his abdomen.

Harry's half-lidded eyes shot open as Thief Bakura quickly began beating him off with both hands while thrusting deep inside of him.

Cursing Thief Bakura felt the tightness in his stomach release into Harry who was panting and moaning beneath him, feeling the man ejaculate inside of him warmly made him squirm.

"Come on," snarled Thief Bakura with a dark smirk, hands rubbing and pulling at Harry's cock firmly and having his precum leak over his fingers, uttering dirty things as he pushed against Harry's prostate, making Harry scream out in pleasure, his entire lithe body shaking as he saw the man lick one of his fingers clean.

Harry could not stop himself from letting Bakura's name spill over his lips as he came, spurting a jet of semen onto the abdomen of the man above him, and having it drip down his cock and the foreign fingers that grasped it, he shivered as Bakura pulled out and collapsed beside him.

"I hope they didn't hear you,"

"The entire West-wing probably did, thank Ra, Priest Seto doesn't really care about adultery," said Thief Bakura wryly "Just wipe the guard's memories, they may be stunned but they're not deaf,"

Harry chuckled nervously and was embarrassed, but felt his eyelids become heavy, fuck he was sleepy...

"Keep the cloak, it looks cute on you," muttered Thief Bakura, about to put his robes back on and sneak out until Harry pulled him down.

"Tōzokuō the bed feels colder," mumbled Harry through his sleepiness, lips twitching, he decided to stay the night and leave early morning before the servants woke Harry for training.

That morning, he left, but not before placing his lips on Harry's forehead in almost secret-affection thinking Harry was still fast asleep.

He wasn't, and when Bakura left, he smiled to himself slightly.

* * *

When Isis had taken him out the next morning he didn't quite expect to see what he saw. Isis had taken him to a tomb, not just any but... his future tomb that had been made upon his marriage, it was irregular, but apparently it had been requested by Priest Seto who would be buried with him rather then with the Pharaoh.

"Isis what is this?" wonder, anger and confusion in Harry's voice.

"The same magic of the Millennium Necklace is laced across this tomb," said Isis simply, but Harry shook his head in denial while looking ill, the magic felt too sickeningly familiar - like out of his dreams, though how it got here was unknown.

Across the walls were not hieroglyphs now but a story, Harry going to the Pharaoh, riding a camel with the thief yet it seemed so intimate, then finally a great fire.

The Kul Elna fire? No, that didn't make any logical sense, it was portraying Harry's story, so what would the Kul Elna fire be doing in his life story? That event had long since passed. Something felt displaced in his chest.

"My life here is appearing on these walls, why..?" he whispered softly, was it a warning? All he could think of was the fire, and Isis could not help him further.

"I was hoping you could answer that," sighed Isis.

"I honestly don't know,"

Then, Isis saw Harry simply collapse, body against the wall as he fell unconscious and began to glow with power.

* * *

**Palace:**

"You don't have any proof of Hari committing adultery?" said the Pharaoh, tired of Mahado's argument that he suspected Priest Seto's partner of adultery.

"Well no..."

"For all you know he could have been with the Priest when you heard," his lips twitched "-_those _noises, so instead of bothering a man who has a kingdom to run, put up a silencing barrier if it bothers you so," the Pharaoh found it hard to keep from smirking slightly.

The whole situation really was just amusing.

* * *

**Kul Elna:**

One hundred monsters lined up, an entire armies worth, in a magically induced slumber, great dragons lay on their backs as did men employed to wield DiaDhanks under a charm set by the Spirits of Kul Elna on Bakura's wishes.

Inside each man, was a spirit possessing them that had died in the sacrifice of 99 souls in the Kul Elna fire.

_"We will get vengeance_," whispered Thief Bakura, a blood red glow surrounding his eyes coupled with a demonic expression that made his comrades steer clear of him and keep an eye on the slumbering army, set in a magical sleep to regenerate their Ba (life force) in order to keep the monsters out of the Shadows and ready to fight.

Ramun had gotten legions of thieves and smuggled them over the borders with the promise of piles and piles of gold in an ultimate heist. This gold, being non-existent, Ramun didn't care how he got the thieves to come because ultimately they would be possessed and have their bodies taken over by the ones who died in Kul Elna. They would use their newly acquired bodies to wreak a horrible revenge against Atem's Kingdom when Thief Bakura called for attack.

Now they lay all around Kul Elna, set in a power-restoring hibernation and ready to wage war in the name of revenge.

Among the spirits were probably the souls of his family, which he'd watch be grossly -bodily sacrificed to create the Millennium Items during the great fire.

Harry never talked about his family, he was known for not having one, but everyone had a mother and a father at least, so...

Then Thief Bakura realized he had not once asked about Harry's background or his suffering, or his nightmares that haunted him so terribly. He was a selfish lover, but he knew what he wanted and he got it, glancing down at the Millennium Ring he'd used to summon out the spirits.

But still...

"He does not deserve to die, spare him," he said quite quietly to Ramun, the only one who dare go near him.

Ramun nodded and smiled slightly in understanding.

* * *

**Sceneskip:**

Isis watched in alarm as Harry fell to the floor the moment he reached out to touch the walls, his body aglow. Harry groaned in pain, as he felt something eclipse him. Something that had been trying to reach him for a year, and had been getting closer and closer.

It's so close to Harry...

The thing from his dreams, yet Harry could not see it, he could only feel it, and he could hardly hear it.

**/You don't belong there, You will die there/**

_'But I'm happy here...' responded Harry to the voice speaking into his mind.  
_

**/Would you die for happiness?/**

_'Yes'_

**/Travel to the present of this universe, the time you need to be in, people need you and you must escape! Others want to hurt you./**

_'How do you know this?' Harry wondered if he was even technically alive at this point let alone who was talking to him._

**/I'm stuck in a place that has no changing matter, just new matter of those entering but not escaping, nothing ages, nothing dies, every possible universe and outcome I have seen kiddo/**

**/I know you've found something special to stick your heart into, but think about them, I have seen what I have seen and let me tell you, leaving yourself will leave them in a better state then to have you die before their eyes. Does HE deserve that pain?/**

_'Bakura...oh.. No, he doesn't. He's suffered enough, too much...' responded Harry quietly yet sadly._

**/Then you know what must be done, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.../**

_He sounded familiar..._

**/I hate taking happiness from you kiddo, I'm so very sorry.../**

_'Who...are you?' asked Harry softly._

**/It's--/**

Harry's eyes opened as Isis shook him rather hard, he almost blasted her across the room but contained himself -barely-.

"I was so worried," exclaimed Isis "How would I have explained your death to Priest Seto?"

"Sorry for almost dying," said Harry dryly.

"While you were unconscious, something appeared on the other wall," almost like someone was trying to tell Harry something.

It was a picture of him, albeit a poor one, darkness surrounded him, creating something powerful, a new portrayal of his soul.

"I know kind of what's going on, but why baffles me, it seems I'm growing in power," shrugged Harry. Staggering out of the tomb slowly with Isis at his side.

Who was trying to reach him? Who was trying to hurt him? What the fuck was going on?

* * *

_XXXEND CHAPXXX_

_Lemon for all! R&R  
_


	16. The Revenge of 100 Souls

**Dangerous Affairs**

_xxx YUGIOH X HARRY POTTER Yaoi Crossover xxx M for yaoi, future sexual content ... and lots of it. YB/HP so far.  
Ooc. A.U, Post-war fic. BakuraxHarry **BOLD IS DREAMS. ** Egyptian's pronounce "Harry" as "Hari"...no confusion..same person, 'kay?_

_Italic=thoughts. The modern name labels of monsters will be used, just to make it freakin' easier instead of going into paragraphs of detail over every monster so you can guess over what it is. Weapons used are real trap/spell cards, I strongly advise looking them up on YuGiOhWikia, In this arc I bend the rules because they aren't restricted by the card-rules Pegasus creates when he recreates Shadow Games in the form of Duel Monsters to clarify.  
_

_xxx I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER XXX._

_

* * *

_

The Synthetic Angels(Counter Fairies) had taught Harry in his next training session how to work against and with trap-magic, it had been his idea to learn magic from monsters, in his mind he called his type of wizard magic "X Magic" because like the 'X' in algebra it could take on a number of forms. It could be channeled into elemental wizardry, or a monster-like attack. Each monster summoned using the DiaDhanks has it's own attack and Harry used predominantly magical ones. The downside was they only _usually_ had one method of attack and one method of defense, but this made it easier to learn, so Harry was constantly learning a new form of magic every fifteen minutes or so. Some had a wider range of attacks, but were only permitted to use one during Shadow Games.

He ignored the Guardians telling him he was overworking, but he simply told them he had to push his limits.

"He wont stop," said Priest Seto shrugging as he watched Harry blast clear through a block of wall he himself conjured, Dark Magician stood proudly and nodded his approval.

"It was fairly undiluted pure dark magic, which is good, but work on your control master," advised the Dark Magician before he was dispelled and he was later taught an even darker form of Shadow magic by the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, who tought him The Forbidden Spell that could only elsewhere be found in the Millennium Spellbook under the title "Flash of the Forbidden Spell" with the subtitle "Raigeki".

Raigeki, only to be used in cases of dire emergency, would obliterate every Shadow-being within magical radius, the Forbidden Spell version of Raigeki, would only destroy normal Shadow-monsters will the exclusion of magical ones. One had to funnel there magic into the spell until every being was obliterated, and this spell was so dangerous that it could kill a sorcerer through sheer power drain.

Harry realized perhaps it wasn't too late to learn legilimency, Snape had taught him nothing but it was not hopeless. Priest Seto oversaw training and the other Guardians occasionally would come in the training room but would swiftly leave when 'accidental' magic flung their way. Currently both Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem were watching Harry along with four guardsmen.

"Perhaps you should let me summon the monsters for you, you're exhausting your Ka," suggested Priest Seto.

"No thank you, they'll be more inclined to teach me if _I_ summon them," smiled Harry though it was tired smile.

"Maybe it will be better if you took a break, physically you're exhausting yourself," snapped the Priest as sweat rolled down Harry's temple who was panting as if he ran a marathon.

"Fine, I must practice the Mental Arts, please leave," asked Harry, hesitantly they did, and Harry exhaustively summoned up Psychic Emperor. Hesitantly the others left, leaving Harry with an orange-cloaked being, set in a strong meditative pose.

It was very quickly established that any natural mental barricades Harry had, were brutally destroyed by Snape. In silence the being helped to restore peace to his mind, but never had it seen such chaos, or pain for that matter.

"Do you suffer mentally during your slumbering hours because of the scars across your mind?" asked Psychic Emperor in a voice scratchy from non-use. Both he and Harry joined hands and sat on the ground, both inside of (Harry's) mind.

"Yes I do,"

"The mental barricades shall protect you from invasion and even yourself, however you must know when to put them down, lest you lose your humanity and become one of us, a Shadow dweller," said Psychic Emperor.

"I understand," swallowed Harry nervously, his mind protected by a Mind Protector-esque beast that surrounded a hard wall of sheer blackness -similar to the mind of a broken man.

"Now, I have taught you defense!" roared Psychic Emperor with a maniacal streak in his scratchy voice.

"It is time for offense!"

From that point, Harry was stuck in a mental training arena, learning how to Mind Wipe (surprisingly harsher then obliviation), Mind Crush, and various methods of Mind Control. He could remember Snape's words about Voldemort's legilimency powers, which were weak in comparison to what he was learning in some sense, but he was also able to pick up on standard mind-skills with ease that Voldemort did with incredible difficulty.

_ '__Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness'_

Harry was proud knowing he could do all of those things in a myriad of more powerful ways, it would shock modern wizards off their feet -but then he remembered.

His wizarding kind didn't exist in this universe.

Psychic Emperor didn't ask about the odd memories, or about the pain he knew that his 'apprentice' was feeling, he was promptly dispelled.

* * *

Harry's wandless magic was powerful, and undiluted, largely unfocused but so hard to control for extended use, which is why he tried to follow Dark Magician's advice to try and channel it through something, he was offered an Emperor Staff from the Shadow Realm, and while impressive it was immensely heavy and too impractical for him.

Now, within his hands he held a small 'wand' (Ace of Wand), shorter then Mahado's Millennium Rod at about fifteen inches length, it was of same thickness with the Rod though and was a deep shade of purple-almost black. The lower-end was a sharp golden spike, and surrounding the purple-black length were thin vines of gold that thickened near the jeweled head where two golden prongs were attached eclipsing a crystal clear glass-like gem-jewel that almost floated between the prongs.

It was quite pretty in Harry's opinion, and he spent a full minute just feeling and staring at it.

"Here goes nothing," he breathed, shutting his eyes, raising the wand to try a normal wizarding spell.

Happy thoughts.

Hogwarts, had been the original thought, but he realized it was no longer happy enough for his spell and with horror he realized he had no other happy memories to compensate.

So the thought of the Thief King Bakura, squeezing his hand in comfort when he was ill, locking lips in secret -among other things.

"Expecto Patronum!" said Harry as a buzz shot through his arm and the wand vibrated powerfully within his grip, the gem of the prongs glowed bright white as silver fog shot from it, only to have a near-solid majestic stag to break through it and ride through the room.

Harry stared, he'd never seen the stag patronus look so... alive. The silver stag raised it's head proudly, turned to Harry and bowed low to his master as it faded from existence when it made sure no dementers were in sight.

"Okay, my magic works with this, now..."

"I call Kuriboh," said Harry, taking off the DiaDhank to see if he could open the Shadows using his newly acquired rod/wand. He began to sweat buckets, it was pressuring him so hard to open the Shadows, it felt like something heavy was sitting on his chest. Then, a small fuzzy brown ball jumped out from the offshoot of black that had come from the wand gem prior to the spell.

Harry smiled as the adorable little thing jumped upon his lap and demanded affection. He curled up with Kuriboh, dressed in Bakura's cloak for comfort, the Kuriboh was quite content to be cuddled with the young wizard who felt his energy drained body make him sleepy, staggering with wand and Kuriboh in arm he made his way to his room -forgetting his DiaDhank.

He collapsed on the bed, sleeping with Kuriboh cuddled to his chest like a child with a teddy-bear, his wand at his side.

"I shall name you Bo," he yawned as the Kuriboh squeaked in approval and fell asleep dressed in Bakura's old cloak.

Harry didn't even notice the smell of burning as smoke wafted through the palace.

* * *

**Atem's Kingdom (Moments Earlier):  
**

There were 99 sacrificed souls out for blood armed with DiaDhanks, nobody had seen it coming, not even Isis. The Sacred Guardians rushed to defend the Pharaoh and the Kingdom, the legions of monsters they brought could not be contained despite best efforts.

Men, women and children were being crushed, people were either dead, dying or injured. Merchants were beheaded simply for being in the way, nobody was spared as the spirits began their brutal slaughter. The summoned monsters breathed fire, ate and mangled corpses before the eyes of their loved ones, the mad cackles of 99 fallen souls resonated throughout the land as demons rose again.

The royal palace suffered as Diabound burst through the walls with it's master on his back.

"Well well Pharaoh," said an almost demon-like voice, it was, Thief King Bakura before the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Your Guardians have left you to defend the people, it's just you and me," his lips twitched at his own scathing sarcasm "-old friend," as he slid off Diabound and faced the Pharaoh on the ground.

Diabound rose behind him to full height behind him, half-snake body lashing out and destroying the exit way by making it fall in on itself.

* * *

Harry's eyes shot open to the sound of high pitched squeaks as Kuriboh woke him up, the smell of burning was thick in the hazy air, it was so hot too that Harry began to choke. Making a semi-awake grab for his new wand he cast a quick oxygen bubble and watched with horror as a dark golden fire seeped in around the walls of his bedroom.

"Agumenti Maximus!" yelled Harry, waving his wand erratically as large blue beam shot out over the fire which sizzled almost angrily, swallowing the water.

Magical fire?

"Agumagi!" he tried again, but not even the normal fire freezing charm or magical fire charm worked.

Then it hit him, it was Shadow Fire, from the breath of dragons.

"Oh fuck," and the Kuriboh squeaked, as if sharing the sentiment.

* * *

**Main Hall:**

In haste the Pharaoh knew hardly anything could match Diabound in strength, and it swallowed the power of all it conquered, so weakly he summoned a Red Eyed Black Dragon to stall for time.

"Pathetic!" snarled Thief Bakura with a maniacal grin, sharp teeth, but his eyes widened when the dragon let out a large belch of fire, that Diabound's skin absorbed, but then it let out another and hit the wall behind.

"You're stalling Pharaoh, what's the matter? Feeling the heat?" he laughed at his own joke as the fire spread about the palace at an alarming rate, if he was going to die he was taking the Pharaoh down with him either way.

"Your Guardians aren't here to protect your gold-plated behind now Pharaoh!"

* * *

**West-Wing.**

"None of the spells are working Bo!" screamed Harry, holding Kuriboh close, he didn't even have his DiaDhank. All he could think to do was summon up a spell book, but the Book of Moon, Life, Secret Arts, Eclipse and Taiyou were all in another section of the palace, but he knew one book was sure to survive as it had more protection the Pharaoh's virginity.

'ZING!' thought Harry proudly despite the fire threatening to kill him, he was always prepared for the day of death, but he surprised himself with his own humor.

"Accio Millennium Spellbook!"

Moments later the tome flew through the flames into Harry's lap with singed covers, it must have been spelled to survive flames -_if only _Harry knew that spell.

Quickly as sweat poured down his face and he began to choke on the smoke he flicked through the pages in desperation, he got off the bed and shut his eyes.

He couldn't put out the flames, but he could divert them for just a second.

"Gravis Ventus!"a heavy gust of wind shot from the gem of Harry's wand and parted the fire for a second long enough so Harry could run through it with Kuriboh and the Millennium Spellbook to his chest with his wand in vice-grip.

The ends of his robe became singed, the sound of his feet hitting the warm stone floor.

Eventually reached a dead end coated by fire -he blew it back only to see a stone wall, quickly he flipped through the Millennium Spellbook.

"Damn, uh lets see...a shield spell!"

" Aparecersennen Shield!" a large gold bordered red shield with a golden eye of Wdjat on it with three white gems above it, the Millennium Shield.

The fire parted as if it detected the presence of it and the flames only dared lick it once before the fire backed away as if an omnipotent magic oozed radiated from it. Strapping it around his arm and having it flat, protecting his chest, despite how small it was, it began to grow in size, enough to protect both him and Kuriboh as he turned around and charged into the fire, using his wand for speed -and no wind charm.

He ran up stairs to find a short cut to the north block, and managed to find the balcony that looked down on the main hall.

* * *

Diabound glared up at the human it smelled enter, Harry stared, it was like a huge snake-like beast, and his parceltongue picked on the blood-thirsty hiss.

The shield shrunk to the size of a fist, Harry pocketed it and proceeded to run from the flames eclipsing the balcony.

"**You have to get out!**" roared Harry as fire snipped after him.

The Pharaoh and the Thief King stared up at the source of the voice to see the sorcerer bounding from flames, with a Kuriboh, Millennium Spellbook to his chest and wand in his hand.

"Hari!" snarled the Pharaoh, "You were to evacuate with the Guardians and go the people!"

"I was stuck in training, and I'm going to die in case you haven't noticed!" retorted Harry, who was standing on the balcony end's edge, fire stopping him.

Harry dropped the Millennium Spellbook down with his Kuriboh which landed with a squeak atop the book, if he jumped from the balcony he would break something! He could not think of any flight charms having not learned any.

"Hari!" it was the Thief King this time, pushing his white locks back he physically ran past the Pharaoh and craned his head up to Harry who was doing a balancing act on the balcony edge as fire came close, sweat running down his face.

"Jump!" screamed up the Thief King, "Jump to me!"

The Pharaoh watched in confused fascination as a previously demonic-seeming man broke out of his character and looked almost -concerned- for Harry's life.

Harry looked surprised, nervously, he fell forward and jumped.

* * *

Soft black hair pushed back, a hot red on Harry's cheeks from his body heating up, his robes fluttered and blew out behind him. Harry's hand reached out for the man as everything around him seem to slow down in his vision, all he could see was the man he was jumping to who had his arms out.

Harry's eyes squeezed shut as he gasped, suddenly in someone's arms.

"I have you," soothed Thief Bakura and something about the way he said it implied that he had Harry for himself -forever, then he snapped back with a red look in his eyes.

"Now I believe the Pharaoh and Diabound should get equated," he said sweetly, Harry pushed out his arms and ran for Kuriboh and the book, not paying mind to the battle behind him.

"Reducto!" said Harry, blowing open the fallen exit, he almost vomited at the sight.

* * *

Fire, everywhere...

There were kids dying, getting devoured by monsters, thieves with the spirits of Kul Elna destroying everything and everyone in their path with a malicious glee.

Revenge.

"I didn't want it to end this way," mumbled Harry, it was eerily like the battle of Hogwarts, his shoulders shaking, tears down his face.

"It was not supposed to end this way!" he howled, making the Pharaoh and Thief King Bakura stare at him and stop their fight for just a moment.

"I don't...like this.." his voice shook as he fell to his knees, men, women and children were getting ripped apart and beheaded, eaten, tortured...

"It's sad because, I really did love you for what it's worth," shrugged Harry to the Thief.

Words failed him.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Pharaoh, eyes wide, backing away.

"The only thing I can at this point, come here Bo," said Harry, the kuriboh came and clung to him for magical protection. Raising his Ace of Wand he opened the Millennium Spell Book and read off one simple word -that could kill him -especially without DiaDhank-.

**"Raigeki!" **he bellowed.

**

* * *

**

Every monster summoned across the Kingdom of Atem began to roar in pain, a bright glow radiated from the burning palace that spread across the land. The innocent surviving villagers felt their hearts leap with hope as they whispered for their Gods under their breath.

The spirits of Kul Elna shrieked as the Raigeki spell force pushed them out of the thief's bodies, monsters began simultaneously roaring as loud as thunder, their bodies dragged back to the Shadows.

* * *

Only the Kuriboh was spared, squeaking sadly as Harry collapsed on the floor feeling close to death, even Diabound had disappeared.

_Bow to Death Harry..._

It was becoming increasingly tempting to.

Wand still in his hand, he felt Kuriboh nuzzle him and squeak angrily at the Pharaoh and Thief King who were now choking from the smoke buildup as the fire surrounded the main hall.

The Thief couldn't even see the Pharaoh anymore, so he stumbled for Harry and picked up his prone body, still clutching the Millennium Spellbook and his wand. He let the possessive Kuriboh pounce on his shoulders and began fighting the dragon fire to escape using every trick he knew.

* * *

**Outside the burning palace:**

"I don't know why you stopped my revenge," he hissed to the semi-conscious Harry in his arms, he didn't even know if the Pharaoh had escaped or was still alive but at this point he temporarily stopped caring.

"But back there you said-," he stumbled, not wanting to quote Harry's proclamation, "-well you know what you said!"

"You probably never want to see me again for stopping the revenge you fought for your whole life," managed out Harry scratchily, his green eyes shining with tears of pain, the Raigeki spell felt like it had -or still was, killing him from the sheer amount of power it had took.

"You're half right, I'll miss this, but I don't think I could ever forgive you,"

"Then why did you save me?"

"I always thought you didn't deserve to die," replied the Thief quite softly, to which Harry gave him a weary smile.

"I don't belong here, send me to the Shadows, and let this be our last moment," it hurt to say it really did -but Harry knew if he stayed he would die in a place he did not belong.

It was no place to die.

"Fine," he replied after a long silence. Kuriboh jumped into Harry's arms as he was let onto the ground, he felt himself slip away feeling nothing but a kiss of dead-affection on his forehead.

* * *

**Shadow Realm.  
**

"Time, Mr. Potter? I have all the time I could possibly want" said Harry to himself -feeling slightly insane as if he were talking for Bo, who squeaked at him as if to say 'That's it, you're stark raving mad aren't you?'

A Time Wizard appeared to him, Harry smirked -he knew there had to be a time monster and it made itself present as if to sense the Shadow sorcerer's call despite lack of DiaDhank.

"I feel like I'll be jumping through millennia forever dear Bo," sighed Harry, playing with the adorable fuzzball, feeling his magic regenerate slowly.

The Time Wizard's arrows began to spin wildly, pointing his tiny clock-staff at Harry and Kuriboh. Magic oozed off him, following Harry's command.

"Send me to where my life is supposed to be, because I honestly don't fucking know anymore..."

* * *

_XXENDCHAPXX_

_Look up the Millennium Shield card, 'tis pretty cool... _

_R&R_


	17. Sequel Notification!

TO MY READERS:

_**Sequal.**_ There, catch your attention? Good. A sequal to this is coming -one which should explain a lot too, so if you enjoyed this then be on the look out.

This "Millennium Jump" series has a modern arc coming, this was just arc one. It shall be posted soon, if not by the time you've finished reading this, please put me on Author Alert to receive notification of when it is up.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting.


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Grammar, typos and sentence structure for each chapter of this story are being reviewed and rewritten. They'll be no differences to the plot, don't worry, just notifying you of the changes.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story.

- DementedWitch


End file.
